Events That Left Scars
by Miss Queen B
Summary: Take Place after Search of Pride Rock. Part Two: It's bad enough Shenzi is forced to become Scar's hechmen, but she finds out she's betrothed to the most unlikely male and he won't take no for an answer. Complete!
1. Babysitting

**I'm back and ready to begin my second part of my story. I was so glad you all like my first story, you could say it was very different then what you normally read. But anyway before I continue on to the first chapter there are IMPORTANT NOTES you need to read. **

**First of all, I tried very hard not to put that many parts of the movie in it, I'm sure your all pretty tire about reading the movie parts.**

**Second, this story will be about as long as the other one, I'm not telling you how many chapter there are though.**

**Third, I learned never start a very important report that will effect your grade dramatically at the last minute when you had a whole mouth to do it because it can really stress you out. (My fault)**

**Fourth, there are brand new characters in this story in later chapter and new surprises**

**and Fifth, I couldn't figure out what genre this should be: Drama, Humor, Tragedy, and little bit of Romance.**

**Sorry for the wait (the report took longer then I thought) and I hope you enjoy it.**

* * *

**Chapter One: Babysitting**

"Where are they, where can they be" Shenzen said nervously.

He looked around the pride searching for his sister, Shenzi, and her friends.

"Shenzi! I know your out there somewhere and this is not funny" He shouted

"Still can find them" Zacuru said as he calmly walked over to his stressed out friend and sat down in the soft grass. He sigh, another beautiful, wasted because of his friends and his family problems.

"No, we're just playing hide and seek like loving family" Shenzen said

"Sorry, don't get all sarcastic with me, I'm sure we'll find her.." he said smirking as him before he was about to finish the rest

"Oh no, don't you dare say it" Shenzen said with a twitching eye.

"...and your brothers" he burst out laughing

"Stop saying that you bastard!" Shenzen Shouted "they are not my brothers, they're just some dumb lackeys that my sister befriended"

"Your mother likes them and she did, sort a, somewhat adopted them" Zacuru said

"She did not, she just took pity on them"

"How would you know"

"You would too if you were homeless and for some odd reason couldn't talk" he explained

"True but their not all that bad and I amazed that Shenzi actually have them wrapped around her little paw, those two will do anything for her"

"You know what even amazing that they been here for four months and you haven't even learned their names" Shenzen said

"Hey, I'm just calling them the names you made up"

Shenzen chuckled a bit them fell to the floor to rest. "It bad enough she returned"

"Have you heard her story its weird and funny, it makes me want try out this stuff called coffee" Zacuru said with a big smile

"Let me finish" Shenzen said "it bad enough she returned but now she three times the stress and of course I get stuck babysitting them. I have a life too you know mom"

"Stop shouting at your mother who is obvious not here" Zacuru said

"Speaking of being here, what are you doing here, don't you have some place to go to celebrate you birthday" he asked

"Don't be jealous that I'm turning a year old and beside your mother is busy today so she asked you and me to teach Shenzi her next fighting lesson"

"Dammit, can't she get someone else to do it and beside I can't find her or the other two morons"

"Well, we got till sun down lets start looking" Zacuru said walking off and Shenzen followed him.

"Honestly Shenzen how could you lose her..again, she five months old, she can be easily spotted"

"Shut up" Shenzen said

"Now where I be if I was a five month old squirt with "quick temper" and "mute boy" Zacuru said looking around.

"I don't know where I would be if I was a five month old Brat" Shenzen said in thought "she might be near a lake or a herd since she and her friends been practicing for their first hunt"

"Oh no that's bad, that really bad, you remembered what happen the last time she was near a herd" Zacuru said

"How can I forget, I nearly lost an arm during the stampede" Shenzen said then noticed Zacuru was running up ahead. He stropped and turn to him.

"Stop talking to yourself and hurry up we got to find her" he shouted. Shenzen growled and ran to catch up.

* * *

Meanwhile almost on the other side of the pride lands, Shenzi smirked as she hid behind the tall grass, staring out at the wild buffalos a few meters away.

"Banzai, can you see what they are doing" she whisper to her friend.

Banzai was behind a large rock and took a quick peak "what luck their sleeping"

Shenzi tried hard not to laugh, Banzai's voice was changing and when he talks he has to clear his thought because it sounded like he had the hiccups. She noticed they were all changing as well, about two weeks to regain their health when they got home. She was now half her mother sizes but still smaller then Banzai and Ed. Her spots were beginning to show and she lost all her baby teeth, her fur was nice and fluffy and her mane was fully grown in with her family trademark hair that nearly cover up her face.

"What are you laughing about" Banzai asked as he cleared his throat again

"Nothing just daydreaming" She said smiling

"Why are hiding out here anyway"

"It another training day" Shenzi said

"Oh, I see"

"Yeah, that why it tough being the next Matriarch" Shenzi said

"So when do you want to attack the buffalos"

"If you see my brother or what's his face that when we attack" She said

Banzai clear his throat again, his voice was getting deeper everyday. "Crap this stupid pain in my throat won't go away" he said

"Your voice is changing stupid" Shenzi said "just the same as Ed's"

"How do you know his voice is changing he still can't talk" Banzai said

It was true, Ed still couldn't get his voice back but he manage communicate with them with his laugher. So how over the months both Banzai and Shenzi begin to understand what he wanted by the way he laugh and acted. "His laugher is deeper" she said

"Speaking of the goof ball where is he" Banzai said

"He right behind that tree waiting for my signal to start the stampede" Shenzi pointed

Banzai peaked around the rock and far ahead next to the sleeping buffalos, he spotted a tall skinny tree and Ed hiding in the grass next to it.

"So how long are we going to hide" he asked

"Until my brother gives up trying to fine us" Shenzi said "so lets sit back, relax and enjoy the rest of this fine day"

"Can we go swimming later it hot out here" Banzai said then clear his throat again

"Sure maybe later" she said then closed her eyes as the breeze blew in to her face.

Ed looked at the sleeping buffalos from behind the tall grass. He too has change a bit over the mouths. Somehow his eyes grew bigger and his fur was fluffy but messy. His mane was fully grown in but he didn't have much on the top his head like Banzai. Even though he was growing is intelligence was still a bit slow. He wonder what would happen if he woken one of those buffalos so he slowly took a few steps over to the closest one.

Shenzi was just about to fall asleep when she felt the ground starting to shake and Banzai shaking her to wake up.

"Shenzi wake up and RUN" He shouted

Shenzi quickly got up and looked to see the herd of buffalos storming towards them. "Oh man"

"Do you hear something or better feel something" Zacuru asked Shenzen

They stopped dead in their tracks when they felt the ground shaking beneath them. They suddenly heard Shenzi screaming and looked up to see her running towards them.

"There you are Shenzi why do you always have to wondered off" Shenzen shouted

"Run for life" She scream at them as she kept on running pasted them.

"Shenzi I'm talking to you!" her brother shouted

"What's with her" Zacuru asked til Banzai bumped in to him.

"Run, Ed got curious again!" Banzai shouted then past Zacuru and continue to run.

The two hyenas looked at each other but felt the ground shaking even more they turned around to see the stampede of wild buffalos coming towards them. Their eyes widen and their pupils shrunk.

"Holy shit!" Zacuru shouted

"Dammit" Shenzen screamed as they ran as fast as they could to avoid getting stomped on. The whole pride was full of screaming and the sound of the stampede.

"Shenzi, I'm getting very tire" Banzai shouted

"Shut up and keep running" she said

Shenzi looked around for some place to hide she spotted a large rock at the corner of her eyes, she slow down a bit so Banzai could catch up with her.

"Banzai do you trust me" She asked running out of breath

"What kind of stupid question is that" he said

Shenzi, taken that as a yes, grabbed Banzai by the next with her mouth and swung him towards the rock. Banzai fell to the ground and felt Shenzi jumping next to him. He lower her to the ground for protection as the stampede ran past them. Thanks to the rock they didn't get stomped on. When the stampede past and the dust settle the two friends looked up and cough a bit from the dust.

"I don't know about you but...that..was...Awesome!" Shenzi shouted in excitement

"Yeah it was" Banzai laughed as he rubbed the back of his neck where Shenzi bit him, luckily there wasn't that much blood. "Hey what happen to your brother"

It didn't take that long to hear Shenzen shouting, cursing and coughing form the dust. Then they heard a high pitch laugher and grunt noises as well.

"Why do I have a bad feeling they escaped the stampede and found Ed afterwards" Shenzi said calmly.

"I thinking their blaming this on them since I sort a told them that it was his fault" he laughed nervously

Shenzi gave him a cold stare then sigh "what am I going to do with you two" she said "come on lets find them before they tried to kill Ed again"

* * *

It didn't take that long to find her brother, what's his face and Ed. Poor Ed, he was shaken in fear as then two older hyenas started to gain up on him.

"You stupid little moron, you nearly got us kill" Zacuru growled right in to Ed's face. Ed tried to smile but couldn't only his eyes grew bigger from fear.

Shenzen was covered in dust and continue to cough as he grabbed ed by his neck to look at him straight in to the eyes. "I swear if you wouldn't my sister's friend I would have already kill you"

"Shenzen put him down, no one threatens my friends but me" Shenzi shouted

Shenzen just growled to himself as he dropped Ed to the floor, Ed quickly crawled over and hid behind Shenzi and Banzai. "It ok Ed, calm down" Banzai whispered

"Your just lucky mom took pity on your friends" Shenzen said

"Oh shut up" Shenzi said

"She right Shenzen, we found her so lets just get the training down before it gets dark" Zacuru said

"But I trained yesterday, the whole day gimme a break" Shenzi said

"Fine, lets just do some pouncing lesson ok" Zacuru said

Ed swallowed he knew what Zacuru meant by the pouncing lesson.

* * *

Ed stood there shaking from nervousness, a few yards away from him was his friends, Shenzen and Zacuru.

"I'm tire of doing the pouncing lesson" Shenzi said but her brother just ignored her.

"It either this or run the daily five miles" Zacuru said "now since Ed volunteer to be the pouncing dummy I think Shenzen should show you a demonstration"

"I don't know the last time you did that to Ed you nearly broke his ribs" Banzai said then cleared his throat again.

"And don't it seem odd to you that Ed always the pouncing dummy when ever he did something wrong" Shenzi said to Banzai who nodded.

"Hey" Shenzen said "Shut up and watch"

"Please go easy on him" Shenzi said

"I'll do that when hell freezes over and beside this might help him bring his voice back, don't you think" Shenzen said smirking

"Just go" Zacuru said

"Brace yourself Ed" Banzai shouted causing Ed to shaking even more and her begin to sweat.

Shenzen took a deep breath and raced off towards Ed as quick as he can. Ed's eyes widen as Shenzen came closer and closer. He closed his eyes before he felt all his air being blown out of him and he was slammed in to the floor. He open his eyes and saw his "brother" getting off of him with a grin.

"And that's how you do it" he said

"And a good way to blow off stream" Zacuru said giving Shenzen a high five.

"Oh my god he kill him" Banzai said as he and Shenzi ran over to Ed who was still lying on the ground.

"Ed, are you ok" Banzai said

Ed just laugh then cough a bit, he felt his bones shatter. His friends help him sat up and he shake his head. Ed laughed

"I know Ed, but we'll get them back, you guys thinking what I'm thinking" Shenzi said

"We tackle our brother to the floor, Ed hacks a loogie in his face, I'll hold him and you give him the pink belly" Banzai said

"And since what's his face (Zacuru's nickname from Shenzi) enjoys Shenzen agony he won't stop us" Shenzi said

Three friends looked at each other then grinned "don't you love it when my brother babysits" Shenzi said then looked to see Shenzen talking to Zacuru with his back turn away from them.

"On my count" she said "one..two..."

"I'm glad I master this lesson already and I find quite enjoyable teaching it to my sister" Shenzen said with a smiled

"But your forgetting one little thing" Zacuru said

"What" he asked before Zacuru could answer Shenzen was tackle to the floor by the trio and they all begin to fight.

"Never dropped you guard " Zacuru said calmly watching his friends getting torture by Shenzi and her friends.

"get off me!" Shenzen shouted

"Pink belly!" Shenzi screamed and smacked Shenzen's belly as hard as she can.

Shenzen screams of pain echos across the pride lands.

* * *

Shentana waited on her rock when she spotted Shenzi and the boys coming over.

"Hi momma" Shenzi smiled and ran over to her.

Shentana gave her a little nuzzle " how's my Shenzi today, did you get some training done"

"You could say that" Banzai snicker a bit

Shentana gave them a confuse look then she realize what he was talking about. Behind them Zacuru smiled and pointed at Shenzen who was still trying to wipe off some of Ed's sticky thick drool on his face. His belly was red and burning in pain.

"I see" Shentana said but then smiled "well I guess you'll all have a busy day, there some leftover food if you guys hungry"

"Thanks mom" Shenzi said

"Thanks Mrs. S" Banzai said since he was not ready to call her mom or anything else. And Ed laughed as he followed his friends to the food.

"Good night Shentana" Zacuru said then went off to fine a spot to sleep

"Good night Zacuru" she said then faced her son

"Mom, how long am I going to babysit the little monsters" he asked in a pitiful tone of voice

"When Shenzi can be trusted to be off on her own and beside you guys never spend time with each other"

"You say that as a bad thing" Shenzen said then sat down and rubbed his painful belly. He sigh to him this was just another normal babysitting day.

* * *

First chapter down, if you like please review 


	2. The First Hunt

**Chapter Two: The First Hunt**

It was another beautiful day in Pride Rock and Shenzi was sitting next to the large water hole waiting for her mother to come.

"Aren't you exciting Shenzi" Banzai said as he paced back and forth "today we go on our first hunt ever"

"You should've done this along time ago you are a month older then me" Shenzi said

"Yeah but I was waiting for you and Ed to reach five months so we can tackle down an animal together" he said smiling at her.

Shenzi smiled back, she was glad that Banzai finally recovered from his terrible past, she guess as long as she there for him, he'll be all right. She watched as he walked back and forth, clearing his throat and getting a drink of water every five minutes.

"Are you nervous" she asked

"That and my voice still feels a bit funny" he said clearing his throat again

"You shouldn't be nervous for once my mom going to be there and help us through this hunting"

"You mean our brother and what's his face is not going to help us"

Shenzi shook his head "their just going to watch and I find this a blessing I hardly see my mom, she and Nuacka are always busy"

"Well, why are they so busy all the time"

"When you're the leaders of a huge clan like mine, the clan always comes to you with their problems and you always have to keep them under control" she said "at least that's what my mom told me"

"Yeah I noticed, your clan is twice as beg as mine but yet I noticed your mom is not very strict on the clan"

"What do you mean" Shenzi asked

"I mean, she treats everyone equally, showing respect towards low-class as well as high-class, no lackeys or alphas just a hyena" Banzai tried to explain

"My mom always told me my grandmother was very strict on the clan and her, and my mom didn't want to be like her" Shenzi said

"But don't you have to strict to be the leader doesn't that give strength and power because what my I learned from my clan if your too nice your weak" he said

"My mom strong, she only mean when she has to be" Shenzi said "but like me she has a lot of patients and like me when we are pushed to far we get aggressive" she said with an evil smirk

"Oh yeah, I learned that the hard way" Banzai said remembering that time in the desert, him yelling, and Ed crying over a little nose bleed.

"Look I see her" Shenzi pointed

Shentana spotted Shenzi and Banzai at the water hole and walked over to them. Behind her Ed was listening to Shentana instructions about hunting.

"And whatever you do Ed, I need you to stay quite understand" she said smiling.

Ed nodded even though he understand only half of her instructions.

"Don't worry Ed dear, even animal raise by humans still can learn how to catch food" she said

Ed smiled, he was surprised that Shentana accepted him even though he was raised by humans. It only took her a day to figure it out since she knew that animals who were raised by humans have human names. She treated him like if he was her own son and cared for him dearly like Shenzi and her brother. He spotted Banzai talking to Shenzi with his back turn and he ran past Shentana and tackle him to the ground laughing like crazy.

"Morning Ed" Shenzi said calmly

"Ed, you dumbass get off of me" Banzai holler but that only made Ed laughed even harder as he gave him a noogie.

Shentana and Shenzi watched as the two rolled around in the dirt for a minute "you see what I have to put up with everyday mom" Shenzi said

Shentana chuckled "Their your friends"

"Don't just stand there get him off of me" Banzai shouted his head begin to hurt from the noogie.

"Ed stop playing around we're going" Shenzi said

Ed quickly got off of Banzai, who just laid there for a minute, and sat up in a proper position.

"Ok, you guy ready for your first hunt" Shentana asked

"Yes, we are what are we hunting, buffalo, wildebeest, gazelles" Shenzi asked excitedly

"No, we're starting out small then worked our way to stronger kills, I saw a zebra herd near by that's where your brother, Zacuru and Nuacka are waiting at" Shentana said

(_Oh no not her_) Banzai thought and grew very nervous from hearing the name Nuacka. Even Ed looked very nervous.

Over the months Nuacka was everything but nice to them, they couldn't even walk by her without her growling or pushing them away. Of course she doesn't do that when Shentana was around and if they told they would be an even deeper trouble with her.

(_Oh don't mine her, Nuacka was raise in a family who doesn't like outsiders, and since she is a high class hyena she thinks lackeys are lower then dirt. She the opposite of my momma, unlike my mom she very strict and like it when everybody follows the rules of the clan_) He remember Shenzi telling them that after all three of them had a three day sleep from their exhausting adventure. (_The best thing to do is to stay away from her till she gets use to you_)

He figured being a outside lackey, Nuacka basically hates him and Ed's guts, yet for some reason he noticed she seems to be more aggressive towards him then Ed, why? How the hell would he know. Banzai sigh and followed his friends and Shentana as they went deeper in to the pride lands.

It didn't take that long to reach their hunting sight and found Shenzen, pissed off as usual, the clam Zacuru and Nuacka who had a serious look on her face.

"Morning everyone" Shentana greeted

"Morning" Nuacka and Zacuru said

"Mom, do I have to be here" Shenzen said right off the back

"Of course you have to be here, it important for you to watch the future Matriarch's first hunt" Nuacka snapped at him.

"Sorry, I didn't know it was this important" he said then sigh in a "why me" expression.

"Stop complaining son, its not going to take that long" Shentana said calmly then turned to her daughter and her friends "lets go"

"Good luck Shenzi" Zacuru said

"Yeah break a leg" Shenzen said then whisper "literally"

Zacuru and Nuacka heard him "don't mess with your sister mine Shenzen, you should've have said that to the lackeys" Nuacka said

Shenzen gave her a odd look "what's with your mom" he whispered to Zacuru

"What do you mean" he whispered back

"No offense but she been real mean" Shenzen said in the nicest way as possible

"It not my fault it those damn males friends of Shenzi"

"Why would she blame them"

"The moron its too dumb and she thinks the quick temper one is going to be competition over Shenzi when he grows up"

Shenzen went pale "please don't bring subject anymore and beside isn't she getting a little a head of herself with this"

"Well you know how things are with a male and female friendship they developed in to something more in time"

"She and you shouldn't be worry, your already betrothed" Shenzen had to cough out the last word just thinking about it was making his sick.

"Hush you two, their about to start" Nuacka hissed, they shut up

Shenzi looked through the tall grass, the area around them was full of big juicy zebras, she tried wildebeests and gazelles before when her mom feed her, she didn't like them they were too salty for her taste, she wondered what the zebras would taste like.

"Step one on hunting" Shentana whispered "always stay very quiet"

Shenzi nodded and Ed was about to laugh till she covered his mouth with her paws. Banzai tried very hard not to jump around, he was so excited about the whole thing.

"Second, look around your surroundings, make sure no one else is here"

"Like who" Shenzi asked

"The big cats like lions, cheetahs, leopards, for some reason they get lazy and like to steal food from us but don't worry about the lions its more the cheetahs we should be worry about"

Shenzi nodded, her mom told her about the deal she made with the king, he allowed us to stay in his land as long as we stay away from them and they'll do the same. She seen them once in awhile but didn't want to take the risk and leaves them alone.

Shentana looked around, scanning through the herd to find a easy target to kill. She spotted a old zebra that was eating grass away from the herd. She shook her head even if it was old it was still too big to tackle down. Then she spotted a young one who was limping. Bingo.

"Ok, you guys see the little zebra there limping"

They looked and nodded at the same time "good, this is the third step always pick out the sick, injured and weak ones"

"Mom can we hurry up, Ed drooling through my fingers" Shenzi said disgustedly

"Ok, I'll make it quick, I'll distract the mother of the zebra while you take down the small one" She said

"This is going to cool" Banzai said with a big smile

"Do you know what to do" Shentana asked

"Yes mom, we been practicing" Shenzi said removing her paw away from Ed's mouth. Her paw was covered with sticky drool.

"Stay here and wait for my signal" Shentana said

They nodded again and Shentana snuck off towards the herd, keeping her eye on the limping little zebra.

"Hey Zacuru I bet you two bones the moron gets kick in to face by the zebra" Shenzen said

"I'll take that bet and I'll double it because I think the quick temper one will get hit first"

"Your on" Shenzen said and they both snicker.

The trio watch as Shentana popped out of the tall grass and charge toward the herd. Shenzi felt the ground shaking under her and saw all the zebras trying to escape from her mom. Ignoring the herd she blocked the mother zebra and the limping one. The young one was ran in another direction while the mother was trying to scare off Shentana.

Shentana looked back and gave her daughter a look "that's her signal we attack now boys"

Banzai was the first to run out of the tall grass growling in excitement with Shenzi and Ed following.

"I want the neck, I want the neck" Banzai shouted

"Banzai stop shouting"Shenzi said

Ignoring her Banzai blocked the little zebra from running any further and charge towards the first thing he can bite which was one of the legs. The zebra backed off causing him to hit the floor. Ed laughed and bit it in the back of it's hind legs.

"Hold him Ed, I'm going for the neck" Shenzi said

"I wanted the neck" Banzai holler

"Fine, just do it before it get loose from Ed's grip" Shenzi said

The limping Zebra ignored the pain in its leg and tried to kick Ed in the face but had no luck.

"Come on you stupid zebra, can you kick the moron he that easy!" Shenzen shouted

after a few tries, Banzai couldn't reach for the neck "dammit, he too tall for me to reach"

"Well lets tip him over then you can bite it" Shenzi said

The zebra made one hard yank and get free from Ed grip, now it could even walk without the pain of his wound.

"You ok Ed" Shenzi said

Ed lick his bloody lips and grinned "good, this time we're going to tip it over and Banzai will bite it on the neck"

Ed nodded and he and Shenzi charge towards the injured zebra again.

"Wow, they are actually doing better then you Shenzen, in your first hunt you nearly got beat up by that baby wildebeest" Zacuru laughed

"How many times do I have to tell you to shut up"

"This is like your five thousandths time I think" he smiled

They suddenly heard a loud thumping noise then Banzai cursing up a storm "ah shit, my stomach!"

They turned to see Banzai holding on to his stomach with his eyes squeezing in pain.

"Banzai you dummy, that what you get for dropping your guard" Shenzi said when she realize the zebra kicked him in the stomach. "Are you all right"

"Yes I'm fine" Banzai said tearing up from the pain

Banzai growled and ran towards the zebra and help Ed to take it down. The zebra slammed to the ground and Shenzi ran over and bit it hard in the neck. The zebra struggle to get free but stopped when Banzai came by and bit it in the neck as well. After a few minutes the animal was dead and Banzai sat down and grabbed hold of his stomach again.

"Ouch, that's going to be a nasty bruise" Shenzi said walking over to Banzai and looked at his stomach. Already it started to turn a blueish color.

"It only hurts when I breathe" Banzai smiled

"Well done my pups, I actually brought it down without my help" Shentana said who was a bit tire from scaring off the larger zebra.

"Well it was a little hard" Shenzi said

"But it was easier because you guys use team work, unlike your brother and Zacuru" she said

The pups smiled expect for Banzai the pain was unbearable but he didn't want to show it.

"Well don't just stand there dig in you guys earn it" Shentana said as she laid down to rest a bit. The teen pups begin to eat and for once the meat wasn't that bad to Shenzi, it was perfect, not too salty yet not to plain and very tender much better then the others she ate.

Ed was enjoying his food, eating with his mouth wide open, letting bits of food fall out to the floor. He made disgusting chewing noises that Shenzi grew to use to it but Banzai was always disgusted by it.

"Ed chew with you mouth close please"

Ed just stuck his tongue at him and continue eating.

"Mom, do you want some there plenty" Shenzi asked

"No, I'm not hungry why don't you asked you brother and Zacuru" she suggested

Shenzi sigh and swallow the food in her mouth. "Hey Shenzen and what's your face are you hungry" she shouted

"Yes but I'm getting my own food" Shenzen shouted back

"Ok, just remember I asked" Shenzi holler and continue eating.

"I'm getting a little of her calling you that Zacuru" Nuacka said

"The whole "what's your face" I got use to that month ago"

"But still she doesn't even call you by your real name and that just sad" Shenzen said "Am I right Mrs. Nuacka"

Nuacka begin to growl and she stood up and jumped off the rock she was lying on.

"What is it mom" Zacuru asked

Then Nuacka saw it running out of a tree and racing towards the hyenas "Shentana, there a cheetah!"

Shentana lifted her head and the cheetah ran past her and towards the pups and the dead animal. Shenzi heard footsteps behind her and turned to see the cheetah ready to pounce on her. She and the boys froze in fear and couldn't move.

The cheetah smirked and lifted his paw ready to strike her because she was in the way from the easy meal. Before he could strike her was pull back by her friends and that when Shentana jumped on to his back and bit him hard in his shoulder.

"Get away from my pups!" She holler then biting him again leaving a huge gasp in his shoulder.

Shenzi shook her head and collected her thought, she stood up and watch as her mom, her brother and the other two attacking the cheetah.

"What just happened" She asked

"You were right Shenzi, your mom can be aggressive" Banzai said

"No time to joke Banzai my mom endanger" Shenzi said

Shentana was pinned down by the cheetah who then raise his paw to strike her. Shentana smirked and rammed her head in to the cheetah's to distract him then kicked him in the jaw. Everyone heard a loud cracking noise and the cheetah whimpered in pain and ran off.

Stunned Shenzi ran over to her mom was getting up from the ground. "Wow mom that was amazing, what did you do"

"I just broke his jaw nothing much" she said calmly

"Just by kicking him" Banzai asked as he sat next to Shenzi with Ed sitting on her other side

"Yes, big cats have weak jaws so breaking it was simple once you three get a little bit older I'll teach you the trick as well"

"Cool" they said

"Shentana we better go I see the lions coming up ahead" Nuacka said

"Are you guys full" she asked the teen pups

"I'm full" Banzai said and Ed laughed as an agreement

"And besides Shenzen and What's his face are eating the rest of the food"

Shentana looked behind them to see the young males feasting on the food. "Shenzen, Zacuru if you can drag the food back we got to go"

"Yes mom" Shenzen said in a annoying tone

As they walked back to their home Banzai was still in pain form the hit in his stomach.

"Not bad for the first time hunting huh Banzai" Shenzi smiled

"I guess, right now, I'm in such terrible pain" he said in a pitiful voice

That only made Shenzi and Ed snicker...


	3. Food out of No Where

**Authors Notes:** **I know, I know, I'm sorry its taking me long to update, but I have a lot of projects in my school to do,this always happens when Spring break is coming. Lately I only get about a hour out of the day to be on my computer. This really sucks.**

* * *

**Chapter Three: Food out of nowhere **

"Ed stop snickering, your going to wake up the clan" Shenzi whispered

Ed shut his mouth and tried his hardest not to laugh, its always fun when you and your friends sneak out in the middle of the night. He snickered again

"Shut up Ed" Banzai whispered trying not to yell

The trio walked quietly away from the clan. The moon was out and the stares covered the clear night sky. Bnazai knew Shenzi loves these types of night. It was a way for her to talk to her father' star

(_My mother told me when I was young that each star represent every hyena that past away_) He remember Shenzi telling them this when they were young (_The brightest star that's closest to the sun is my daddy's star_)

He found it more exciting about the fact that they sneak out, walked about a mile just to look up at the stars. He didn't mind whatever makes Shenzi happy he always fine with it.

"Hey is anyone following us" Shenzi whispered

Ed looked back and shook his head. "We must be far out I don't see the clan anymore" Banzai said

"Good, I'm tired of whispering when I'm yelling at you" Shenzi said

Ed laughed and made a few grunting noises

"We know you can't help it Ed, you have to laugh" Shenzi said smiling

"Hey look I see the hill" Banzai pointed

It was the same hill they fell down when they finally made it to Pride rock. Just thinking about that made Banzai and Ed shivered when they remember their "brother" and what's his face chasing them.

Shenzi smiled "we're almost there"

The boys followed Shenzi who started to run up the small hill.

* * *

Shenzen suddenly woke up after a weird dream, he sat up and rubbed his head. He dreamt about his sister and her friends making deals with some devil lion and the whole pride land was destroyed.

"Damn, even in my dreams she gives me such a headache" He whispered rubbing his head again "what a dream, I'm glad they don't come true"

He yawned and looked around the clan, Zacuru who was sleeping three feet away from him was snoring and mumbling something in his sleep. He looked to his left, his mother was sleeping next to her favorite rock , he slowing turned more to his left when he stopped and realize the spot where the three monster sleep were gone.

(_Damn you three!_) he shout in his head and went off to find them

* * *

"So how's you injury Banzai" Shenzi asked

It only been about two days after their first hunt, Banzai was to excited about the whole thing that he dropped his guard and got kicked in the stomach by the zebra.

Banzai raised his arms to show his belly to Shenzi and Ed. In the middle was a large black, blue purplish bruise.

"Dose it still hurt" she asked

"It you touch it...So Ed stop poking it" he snapped as Ed poked the bruise flesh.

He gave Banzai a "sorry" look then smile

"Come on guys, can't you go one day without arguing with each other and I find that amazing since Ed can't talk" Shenzi said shaking her head "such morons"

that only made Banzai and Ed smirk "like Ed would say, but we're your morons" Banzai said and Ed laughed

"I don't know if I should take that as an insult or a compliment" she joked

She stopped laughing when her friends just stared at her "oh let just lie down and look at the stars"

They laid down in the cool grass, their top of their heads were touching on another as they looked up at the stars.

"Where is it, where is his star" Shenzi said looking around the moon

"It should me out here somewhere" Banzai said

"There it is" Shenzi said pointing at the brightest star that was the closest to the moon.

They took a deep breath and relaxed letting the breeze run in to their faces.

"This brings back memories" Banzai said

"Yeah it does" Shenzi said "say hi to my dad please"

"Hi Shenzi's dad" Banzai said as Ed waved his paw to the star

"What's your dad's name anyway" Banzai asked

"I think my mom told me his name was Hadzazi" Shenzi said

"Nice name" Banzai said

"I'm sure you saw our first hunt dad, you could say we did pretty good right" Shenzi said

She felt the wind blowing through her hair as a way for her dad to communicate with her.

"Of course every thing went well till Banzai got kicked in the stomach" she continue

"Stop rubbing it in" Banzai said and Ed snickered

"Anyway the clan doing fine, mom is a great matriarch as always" Shenzi said

"Our "brother" is still an idiot" Banzai said

"And what's his face and Nuacka are acting a bit strange lately" Shenzi said

"What do you mean by strange" Banzai asked

Before Shenzi could answer, someone grabbed her hair and force her to get up. "what the, ouch!"

Shenzi open her eyes to find herself face to face with her angry tired brother, Banzai and Ed quickly rose and put on a nervous smile.

"Ow, let go of my hair" Shenzi said yanking her hair away from his paws "gee Shenzen what the hell are you doing out here"

"I'm about to asked you that same damn question" he shouted "can't you get it through your thickheaded skull that when you and you morons friends get lost, hurt or in trouble, I'm the one who takes the punishment"

"I know isn't that neat" Shenzi said but realize Shenzen wasn't playing around

"You guys are coming back to the clan with me right now" he said

"But I'm talking to dad so leave us alone and go away"

Shenzen growled "enough with that stupid star whatever mom is telling you its all lies now lets go" he said walking away

Shenzi sigh angrily "come on guys" she said and they followed Shenzen back to the clan.

* * *

The next day

"Come on mom, their not babies anymore" Shenzen begged his mother

Shenzi sigh, all she wanted was to out and explore pride rock with Banzai and Ed but Shentana wanted Shenzen and Zacuru to look out for him.

"Son, you just got to watch, you do it all the time" Shentana said "now stop arguing with me I'm very busy today" she said

"Yeah but have you noticed I come home injured and with a horror story to tell" he said

"Oh please Shenzen you're about a year old and your still scare to hang out with your sister" Zacuru said

"Don't start with me my friend" he said then face Shentana "mom don't want to babysit again"

"Sorry Shenzen, we all know that Shenzi can't be trusted alone" Nuacka said

Banzai saw Shenzi's eye widen then she growl, he can tell that she hated being treated like a pup when she a teenager already. "Mom"

"What is it Shenzi" Shentana asked, it's amazing how Shentana mood could change when Shenzi is the one talking to her.

"For once can me and my friends go out alone, we are five and six months old" Shenzi said

"I don't' know Shentana, we don't know what danger is out there" Nuacka said

Shenzen rolled his eyes, if only they know about them seeking out almost every night, he stayed quiet if Shenzi would help him get out of his babysitting job.

"Well it not like there any humans around here" Shentana said

"Yeah but what about the lions" she said

"Shenzi is smart enough to stay away form them"

"I'm no t taking about Shenzi" Nuacka said glaring at Banzai and Ed, Banzai noticed

(_Why does she always points the finger at us_) Banzai thought

"Don't start that up again Nuacka its too early" Shentana said then looked at Shenzi "all right you can go and you don't need a babysitter"

"Really" Shenzi said

"Really!" the others said

"Just be back before sun down" she said

"Yes mom we will" Shenzi said pushing Banzai and Ed to walk.

"And be careful when you hunt"

"We will" Shenzi said

"And don't go near any lions"

"We won't" she said getting a little annoyed

"And if there's any danger come right back home"

"Don't worry Mrs. S, I'll take good care of her and Ed" Banzai said hoping that would shut her up before Shenzi could say anything

Shentana smiled "I know you will, see ya"

"Finally, no more babysitting for me" Shenzen said as so as his sister and her friends left "now it time to get back to my own life"

Shentana gave him a look and he smiled nervously "come on Shenzen lets get out of here before your mom changes her mine"

"Right later mom" Shenzen said walking off with Zacuru

"Shentana are you sure we can trust Shenzi being alone" Nuacka asked

"Of course we can and beside she has Banzai and Ed with her"

Nuacka just rolled her eyes she had a bad feeling about this.

* * *

It took a hour for the hyenas to reach their favorite small. It was a small water hole that had a few little trees next to it. It was far away and very peaceful for them to sit around an talk.

"You don't have any training today Shenzi" Banzai asked

"Nope even I need a day off from it sometimes" Shenzi said

They sat down in the grass as Ed jumped in to the water to cool off from this hot day.

"Never asked you before but when do you become the next Matriarch" he asked

Shenzi shrugged "come to think of it, my mom never told me, and for some reason I have this feeling it's a big secret"

"Why would you say it a secret"

"I don't know, I just had that feeling but my mom told me just get stronger and smarter, never lose your patient and always show respect to the other in the clan and they'll return that respect back to you"

"Respect?" He wondered

"My mom always told me its not good the rule the clan when you or they don't respect you"

"But when you do become the Matriarch, what about us"

Even Ed stopped playing around in the water to hear her answer "We'll always be friends and maybe my assistance like Nuacka is to my mom, there no way I can run this clan by myself.

That made them smile and that's when Banzai stomach growled "I'm hungry"

Shenzi' s stomach growled too "let go fine something to eat"

"Shouldn't we get your mom when we hunt"

"Oh Banzai, we can hunt on our own, now come on" Shenzi said leaving their spot, they followed

* * *

About a mile away from where the hyenas were, two young adult lions rested after bring down a huge wildebeest. One lion was older, had reddish color hair and gold color fur. His brther who was younger then him, had black color mane and red-orange fur and was a lot skinner then him as well.

"Man that animal was hard to take down" the youngest lion said

"And that was before I came along, Taka" the oldest lion said

Taka growled a bit to himself, he hated when his brother brags "we took him down"

"But I did all the work, you just bit him on the throat" his brother said then started to leave

"Where are you going Mufasa" Taka asked

"Home, I wasn't hungry, I was just helping my little brother out" Mufasa said then started to laugh.

As soon as Mufasa left, Taka kicked the carcass wishing that the dead animal was his brother, just because Mufasa was going to be the next king then him doesn't mean her could rub it in to his face.

"One day, my brother, one day" he whispered to himself.

He looked at the food bitterly, there was a river near by and he was thirsty. Taka looked around, he didn't want other predators to take his food after all the hard work he did to kill the animal. The close is clear and he went on his way to get a drink of water.

* * *

Banzai stomach growled again, it hurt because of the bruise.

"This big place and no sigh of any animal" Shenzi said

Ed sigh and looked around, his nose caught a scent of blood. He stopped and turned to his right to see a fresh dead body of a wildebeest. He smiled and started to jump up and down to get his friends attention.

"What is it Ed" Shenzi said

Ed pointed to his right and Banzai smiled when he saw the food. "Holy cow, it food and we don't have to hunt for it" he said, he was about to run over there til Shenzi grabbed him at the back of his neck and made him stop.

"What the hell" he said

"That not our food, it belongs to someone else" Shenzi said

"But I'm hungry and there no one around"

"It doesn't matter its not ours"

"Your just saying that because you only eat zebra"

"Hey it not my fault the other animals have a really salty taste but that not the reason"

"Picky eater" Banzai said "come on its free food"

"But it strange, you don't see free food out of nowhere" Shenzi said

Banzai sigh "but I'm hungry"

"Your just lazy because you don't want to hunt"

"That to since I have a painful bruise on my stomach, you don't have to eat it, let me and Ed eat then we'll help you find a zebra"

"I don't know" Shenzi said unsure

"Well, Ed already went over there"

Shenzi looked up ahead to see Ed already eating the food, she sigh again "fine, but just remember you told me you will help me hunt afterwards" she said

"Deal" she left go of Banzai and followed him to the food that came out of no where.


	4. Scarred

**Chapter Four: Scarred**

Taka took a few sips of water then looked at his reflection.

(_Why am I here_) He questioned himself about that everyday since he was told Mufasa was going to be the next king of Pride Rock

He sigh, if his "all-perfect" brother was the next king then what's his purpose in life. (_Your just there, to fill up space_) His brain said

(_you're the forgotten child of this family, Mufasa is perfect, he strong, smart, and everybody in the Pride Lands loves him, that why Mufasa is going to be the next king and when he does everybody will forget about poor little Taka, be tossed away like a rotten corpse_)

"Shut Up, I'm not just empty space, the animals like me too...Right?" Taka asked his head and got no answer

"Maybe I should just run away and go live with Zira and the other outsider, they seem to expect me of who I am"

(_Yeah, its not like your parents and "all-perfect" Mufasa would care but the reason you never left is because your too use of living the easy life, plenty of food, water and a beautiful home and what does Zira have..)_

"Nothing" Taka said

How he wished he could get Zira and her pride to live here but his father didn't want another pride living in his land. The reason he let those hyenas live here is because they were hyenas, no big threat.

He sigh again and looked at his reflection again "why was I born different"

(_Such sadness in you, huh Taka, if you don't want to be a nothing think what you can do to become a somebody, think of a way to bring Zira here, become the king and get rid of your brother once and for all_) his twisted mine said

"That would be nice but something like that is going to take a lot of planning" he said then it hit him "wait, what am I thinking, do I really hate my brother so much that I was to kill him"

He waited til his brain respond but got no answer

"I guess that would be a yes and no answer" He said

His stomach growled, he was hungry and in a bitter mood. He took one last drink of water then walked back to the dead animal he left.

* * *

Shenzi waited till her friends ate every last piece of meat off the bones of the wildebeest. She was hungry but slowly losing her appetite, no many how many times they ate she could never get use to those slobbering noises Banzai and Ed make when they eat with their mouths open.

"Aren't you hungry Shenzi" Banzai asked. Shenzi looked at him, his face was covered in blood and Ed was trying to break a leg bone.

"No, I told already I only eat zebra, now hurry up before the animal who kill this comes back"

"Your still worry about that, he probably long gone by now" Banzai said "now come on, have so food"

"No" she said getting a bit annoyed from his whining.

Banzai smirked, he loves it when she in a bad mood because he was the one causing it. He sat next to her "you need to lighten up" he said then smacking her in the back. Shenzi was caught off guard and fell over, crashing in to the bones of the dead animal.

Ed started to laugh, nearly choking on small of the meat while bits of it was spitting out of his mouth. Banzai tried to hold back his laugher but couldn't and burst out just like Ed. Shenzi stood up, she wipe the blood off her face. She felt sick now, the taste was in her mouth, it was so salty she begin to spit it out. Now she was pissed

"You..stupid bastard" she growled and tackle Banzai to the floor but still didn't make him shut up and made Ed laugher worse.

"Stop laughing" she shouted as Banzai rolled over to escaped her grip and sat up.

"But you should've seen your face when you fell." He laughed harder

Shenzi growled again and got in to her tackling position again.

"Oh, you want to fight" Banzai playfully teasing her.

"And I'm not in the mood to fight fair either" she said then grabbed Ed and swung him to Banzai. She heard them crashing in to each other then saw them falling to the floor. Banzai tried to get Ed off of him but saw Shenzi leaping towards them screaming "hyena pile"

She body slam on top of them, and the boys felt all their air punched out of them. Shenzi begin to laughed till she was toss off by her friends. As soon as she got up she was rammed on both side of her by Banzai and Ed making her growled in pain

"Now its personal" she said as she tackle Ed to the floor followed by Banzai giving her a head butt and soon they were fighting.

It didn't take long for Banzai to realize Shenzi wasn't playing around when she punch him right in his already bruise belly. He let out a painful scream and try to run.

"After him, its his turn for the pink belly" Shenzi said to Ed, who was grinning wickedly.

Banzai's stomach was throbbing in pain as he ran towards the tall grass, hoping to hide from the pissed off female.

"Why are you running Banzai, you started it" he heard Shenzi shouting

He turned around only to be pounce by Ed and was slammed to the floor.

"I'm not the enemy Ed, Shenzi is" Banzai said

He froze when he heard Ed snorting and ready to spit a loogie at him. "No, not that again, get off of me" Banzai kicked Ed off and crashed in to Shenzi.

Shenzi hiss when Ed's head hit hers, she rubbed her pounding head then was nearly pinned by Banzai. "Face it Banzai you can never defeat me in a fight"

"I'll see about that" Banzai said

The trio stared at each other for a minute waiting to see who will make the first move.

* * *

Taka didn't realize how far he had walked from the water hole or didn't know how close he was to his food. He was too much in deep thought.

(_I wish Zira and my other friends were here, maybe they could help me with my problems_) he thought.

(_Is being the King that important that you are willing to kill your brother for_) he thought again. He grin and that was his answer. He felt the insanity beginning to grow inside him.

His grin turn in to a jaw dropping when he spotted his food eaten up and all that was left was the skin and bones.

"What the? My food" he said in shocked "who ate my food"

He heard laugher and growling and looked straight ahead at the tall grass. He was three hyenas fighting with each other, he could smell their scent on his food and they had blood stains all over their mouth and neck.

"Those little scums" he said to himself.

He knew his father told him and his brother to stay away from them but no one eats Taka's food and gets away with it. He growl and raced towards them. Banzai was too busy pinning Ed down to the ground while Shenzi was tickling him, that was torture to Ed and the land was filled with his laugher. His high pitch laugher blocked out the young lion roar as he set his target on the female who had her back turn. Ed spotted the lion through his watery eyes and begin to chock on his laugher as he pointed at the lion. Banzai looked up and shouted "Shenzi! Watch out!"

Shenzi ducked when she saw a large paw with its claws out swing above her, missing her by an inch.

"Holy Shit" Banzai shouted

Shenzi nearly fell on top of Ed, stepped allover him by accident to get away. Ed looked up to see the lion's teeth as he lifted his paw again. Shenzi and Banzai grabbed whole of him before the he was struck my the lion. They literally dragged Ed on his back for a few feet till he was able to stumble on to his own feet.

"What his problem" Banzai said

"You stupid little scumbags, do you actually think you can eat my food and get away with it" the lion roared

The hyenas ran in to the field of tall grass and laid low. They could hear the lion looking around in the tall grass. Once they were far enough from him Shenzi slapped Banzai in the back of his head.

"Ow, what was that for"

"I told you not to eat that food, but noooo, you wouldn't listen to me" Shenzi said trying not to raise her voice. Banzai sigh the only time she hits him like that it means that he really done something stupid. Ed went pale and started to whin.

"Shit he coming closer" Shenzi said

They stayed low to the ground as they heard the lion pacing through the grass and with their luck the lion was blocking their only way back to the clan.

"What do we do" Banzai asked

"I don't know, we can't fight him, he too big" Shenzi whispered

"We can call for help" Banzai said

Ed started to tapping Shenzi's shoulders but she ignored him "and blow our cover"

Ed tapped her shoulder again "then what, your smart think of something" Banzai said

Before Shenzi could think of anything, Ed pushed her to move and she crashed in to Banzai. She was about to yell at him til she saw that Taka had found them.

"Quick, use the plan we always do to get away from Shenzen" Shenzi said

The three parted and went in to three different directions deeper in to the forest.

"You can't escape from me, I can see you" Taka said

The lion was tall enough to see the grass moving in three lines. He follow the one in the middle. Banzai, quietly ran through the tall grass, he could hear Shenzi and Ed running another direction but not knowing he was in the middle. The next thing he knew, he heard a loud roar then feeling the wind being punched out if him when Taka tackle him.

Shenzi managed to get out of the tall grass and heard Banzai screaming. "Banzai?"

Banzai was struck in the face and tumble out of the tall grass. He felt his bones being crushed when the lion pounce on him, and worst of all the lion was hot on his trail. He tried to get up but was pinned down by the lion. Taka open his mouth ready to bite Banzai in the throat instead he roared in pain when Ed leaped on to his back, digging his claws and teeth in to the lion's flesh.

"Ed?" This was the first time he saw anger in Ed's blanked eyes. As Ed was keeping the lion busy by biting on his flesh, Banzai manage to walked away from the lion's grip.

"Where's Shenzi" Banzai asked himself looking around.

Taka grabbed whole of Ed with his teeth and tear him off on his back and tossed him to the ground. Taka's back begin to bleed and saw Ed spitting out blood soaked fur. Banzai ran up to him as quick as he can but his body hurt so bad it was hard to move. The lion laughed and slowly march over to them "I'm going to enjoy this, I, Taka, would be to first to kill a hyena" he laugh again.

Banzia didn't know what to do, Ed clung himself to Banzai and begin to shake.

"Hey, you big stupid idiot, over here"

They all pause and turned their heads to see Shenzi calmly waving at them with a huge smiled. She was standing next to a tree. "Leave those morons alone and fight a real hyena"

The lion growl and turned to face her. "Shenzi, can't you lighten up on the insults a bit" Banzai said.

"I'll let you live girl if you leave right now" Taka said

"Aw, look at the lion, all tall and mighty yet whining like a little baby over food" Shenzi said teasing him "boo woo"

"She dead" Taka said to himself and ran towards her

"Shenzi are you nuts, get out of here" Banzai shouted when Shenzi didn't move from her spot.

"Shut up Banzai" She said

Shenzi grinned as the lion came closer and closer " come on, you ugly excuse for a lion, I can run faster then that."

"Your pushing your luck girl, I'm making this killing nice and slow" he shouted

(_Come on, just a few mare feet_) Shenzi thought

"Shenzi!" Banzai shouted

"Die!" the lion leaped towards her.

With a grinned, Shenzi leap away from the tree. Unaware that she was holding down a long thin tree branch. The branch swung up and struck the lion in his left eye. The tip on the branch stabbed his pupil and scratch the flesh on top. Banzai and Ed jaw dropped when they saw his eye spraying a red mist of blood.

"My eye, you stupid bitch, what have you done to my eye!" he cupped his eye and fell hard on his back and struggle in pain.

Shenzi stood there speechless "I can't believe that worked" she said as the boys ran past her to get away.

"That great Shenzi but we got to go" Banzai said pulling her to run.

Shenzi ran followed Ed away from the lion. Banzai looked back at the yound lion who was still struggling in pain as blood poured out trough his paw and ran down his arm.

"Man, that lion is going to be scarred for life" he said then ran off to hide with his friends...


	5. Banned!

**SPRING BREAK:-)**

**Chapter Five: Banned **

The trio stopped to take a rest. They been running for about fifteen minutes getting as far away from the lion as they can. Shenzi panted from running so much, it felt like another day of training with his brother and What's his face. She looked around and noticed they were lost, the surrounding around them wasn't familiar to her.

(Well its better to be lost then being torn to shreds) She thought "are you guys alright"

Ed was bleeding from a bite wound but he gave her a weak smile to say he was ok. Banzai stood up and they heard his bones popping and cracking.

"I swear, if he would have body slam me a second time my bones would've broke"

"So your ok" Shenzi asked again

"Very sore but good"

"Great" Shenzi smiled then smack him in the back of the head again

"Ow, why did you do that again" he yelled rubbing his head again

"Because you're a idiot, I told you not to touch food, and looked what happen, we nearly got ourselves killed by some psycho lion. Who's probably looking for us right now as we speak"

"I said I was sorry" Banzai said as he watched Ed lowering his head, letting Shenzi hit him for not listening to her. "And besides I think he has more things to worry about"

Ed begin to laugh as Shenzi examine his bite wound. "I know, you should be thanking me for saving your ass...again" she said

"But how did you do that" Banzai asked

"Do what"

"That trick with the tree branch"

"Easy, I just bent the branch down and hold it with my foot then release it letting the branch slash his eye. It was something my mom taught me awhile ago"

"You got to teach us that trick" he said

"No, this is only for me to know, my mom doesn't want anyone else to know it"

"Oh" Banzai said a little disappointed "so now what"

"Well, I guess we stay here for awhile, no doubt that loco lion looking for us" She said

"When should we leave because we got to get back to the clan before sundown" Banzai said

"Don't worry, my mom won't mine if we're a little late"

"That's was before since we were always with your brother now we're all alone"

Ed gave Shenzi "he-has-a-point" look before licking his wound.

"Look, lets just stay here for a few hours till its safe enough for us to head home okay"

"Fine, I'm too sore to move anyway" Banzai said and Ed shrugged

Shenzi laid down on the cool dirt and drifted of to sleep along with her friends. When she woke up it was already night fall.

"Shit" She said getting up and running over to Banzai, shaking him to get up "Banzai wake up, we overslept"

Banzai begin to open his eyes "huh" he said. Shenzi shook him again "Shenzi stop shaking me"

"Get up! It already night, we got to get home fast" she yelled

Banzai stood up, then hiss in pain from his sore muscles as Shenzi started to wake up Ed. They quickly ran across the plain fields but realize again that they were lost.

"Shenzi do you know where we are or where we are going" Banzai asked

"To be honest, I don't know where we are" she said

Ed shivered in fright, this part on the land was kinda spooky at night. The wind was cold and made weird noises when blew against the trees and the grass.

"Aw, is little Ed scared of the dark" Banzai teased

"Stop Banzai, or you'll regret it" Shenzi said calmly as she continue to walk.

Banzai ignored her and walked beside Ed with a large grin "you did know Ed that this place is haunted" he whisper

Ed shook his head " it is, see a long time ago there was this big ugly tiger monster who spends his days eating little hyena pups that had a low IQ" Banzai said making his voice real creepy

Ed grew very pale and continue to shake " and when he die he still wondered the land looking for the dumb ones and he was known as the "big, ugly tiger ghost monster"

"Banzai, shut up, this is not the time to pick on Ed" Shenzi said

Banzai growled but smiled when he saw Ed scare to death by the fib he told him. "So you better watch out Ed or you'll be next"

"Banzai!" Shenzi said as a last warning

"Gee, Shenzi lighten up" Banzai said

"Lighten up, it hard to do that when we're lost and it not helping when you pick on Ed with you ridiculous stories"

"Their not ridiculous and we're not lost, there the tall grass we hid when that lion attacked us" he pointed

Shenzi looked around and sigh in relief, there was the tall grass but no lion crying out about his eye. "Coast is clear, lets go the clan shouldn't be far now"

After another ten minutes of walking, the night grew darker and Ed was ever more uneasy about the surroundings. His teeth chattered and he begin to whin.

"No Ed, there is no such thing as a big ugly tiger ghost monster, Banzai was just making it up" Shenzi said

She squinted her eyes, it was too dark to see where she was going. She heard a twig snapped and Ed screaming. She turned around and could barley see Ed shaking in a tight little ball and Banzai trying to clam him down.

"I'm sorry Ed, I just made up the story now get up" He yelled but stopped when he too heard more twigs snapping and the sounds were coming closer and closer.

"Guys that wasn't you snapping those twigs" she said

"I thought that was you" Banzai said

They pause then started to shake when they heard grass moving.

"Ok there is something out there" Shenzi said

"It that lion again, I know it" Banzai said

Ed whimpered and whin. Shenzi turn to him "no its not that stupid tiger monster Ed so stop whining."

Ed and Banzai's eyes widen and pointed at something behind her. Shenzi suddenly felt her hair being pulled and was slammed to the floor. She knew only one person who does that and he was pissed off at her...again

She looked up and smiled "hi Shenzen" then got up again

He just stared at her and her friends " you guys are in so much trouble for once its not even funny"

"Trouble, I know we're getting home late but I don't thing we'll be in trouble" Banzai said

"It not that you idiot, its about that attack you guys did on that lion" he said

All three felt their hearts sank and felt a huge lump in their throats.

"Of all lions, you had to attack one of the King's sons" he said then walked up "lets go, you have a lot of explaining to do to mom"

Shenzi shallow that huge lump in her throat and her and her friends follow her brother the rest of the way. When they got back to their home every hyena was gone.

"Shenzen where the clan" Shenzi asked

"Oh did I mention thanks to you and your moron friends, we were kicked out of pride rock"

The trio stopped in their tracks "What!" Shenzi and Banzai shouted as Ed put on a confuse face.

"Yup, I guess you guys forgot about the agreement mom and the king made when we first arrive"

"How the hell should we know, we were out being chase by birds and falling down a waterfall" Banzai said

"Don't get smartass with me Banzai this isn't the time" Shenzen shouted right in his face

"Sorry" Banzai said

"Idiots, now come on we still got a long way to go" he said

"Where are we going" Shenzi asked

"Where else, to our new home"

"But where is are knew home" Banzai asked

"If you shut up and pick up the pace I'll show you" Shenzen said

They walked for about another twenty minutes till they reach a ditch and at the bottom was another large piece of land that was full of bones and smog.

"Welcome to the outlands and this is the elephant graveyard" Shenzen said with a smiled

"This is our home" Banzai asked

"And while are you smiling you never smile" Shenzi asked

"Because for the first time ever I'm not the one in trouble, there is no way they can blame this on me" he laughed and walk down to the graveyard, the trio followed him. It wasn't easy walking through the bones and there were a lot of bones. They went deeper in to the graveyard till they found a bunch of caves and the clan. Right away the clan stopped and gave the teenagers an evil glare.

"Is it me or are they giving us that death glare" Banzai whispered

"Wow Banzai, your good at pointing out the obvious" Shenzi said

Banzai frowned then bumped in to someone. He looked up and went pale when Nuacka stared down at him. The trio smiled nervously at her.

"Your mother wants to talk to you alone Shenzi, she in the last cave." she said coldly

"Thank you Nuacka" Shenzi said then whispered to the boys "stay here, if they try to do anything to you run"

"Got it" Banzai whispered back and Ed nodded.

"Um before I go Nuacka, what exactly happen here" Shenzi asked

"Oh funny story, Shentana and I were just hanging around waiting for you three to return. Then suddenly the King came by with one of his son name Taka, and his eye and face of his face was covered in blood. Taka told us that three young hyenas ate his food then attacked him. There was a dorky looking male, another male with thick eyebrows and a female with a weird hair style. Well to keep it short we were banned form pride rock and now we have to live in the outlands"

Shenzi nodded with a very uneasy feeling in her stomach then without another word she turned around and ran to the last cave where her mom was waiting. When Shenzi was gone, Nuacka growled and looked at Banzai and Ed.

"I'll take care of here he said" Nuacka said looking directly at Banzai "your lucky, if I was the matriarch of this clan you two would already been dead"

Banzai and Ed went cold as Nuakca walked pass them. Shenzen just snickered "I think its best if you two sleep with one eye open"

Shenzi peaked through the cave to see her mother sitting down and staring at the wall. She slowly walked in and sat down beside her and looked at her. Even as a teen her mom was twice as tall then her. Shenzi waited till she speak but there was dead silence in the air.

"Shenzi" her mother finally spoked cause a chill going down Shenzi's spine. "I'm very disappointed with you"

"Mom, please let me explain, we didn't know that food belong to the lion and we were very hungry" she lied trying hard not to mention that it was all Banzai and Ed fault and she was the one, again, to clean up the mess that they made.

"It not the food Shenzi, you could've been killed by that lion and noone would have been there to protect you" Shentana explain "that was so stupid of you to fight a lion that was four times your sizes and I told you and your friends thousands and thousands of times to stay away from them and you still don't listen to me"

"He was attacking Banzai and Ed mom, I couldn't sit there and watch them die and I'm sorry for what I did and its not like I can take back the injury"

"I should've let Shenzen watch over you because its obvious that you can't be trusted alone" Shentana said

That really hurt Shenzi, her own mother couldn't trust her. She lower her head "I'm sorry" she said again but Shentana just shook her head.

"We'll be staying here for awhile til I think of something, we'll be sharing this cave with Nuacka and Zacuru"

Shenzi nodded "I'm going to find my friends" she said in a low voice "and if you don't mine mom can I have a cave of my own, I doubt Shenzen, what's his face and Nuacka would want to see us"

Shentana sigh but nodded, she was to mad to looked at Shenzi in the face. Shenzi left quickly out of the cave. The graveyard was empty, she guess the clan already settle in inside the caves. She saw her brother and what's his face walking to their cave. She spotted Banzai and Ed and noticed that they lost a bit of their color.

"You guys alright, you look a bit pale" she asked

"We just got about fifteen death threats" Banzai said

"Oh, come on" Shenzi siad

"Where are we going now" Banzai asked

"We're going to find us a cave"

"But all of them been taken and I'm sure no one would want us in" Banzai said

Ed begin to laugh and made some grunted noises

"A skull, you spotted a skull near the borders of pride rock"

"A skull, Ed we're looking for a cave not a skull" Banzai said

Ed whin and growled in arugement then started to jump up and down.

"Ok, ok Ed, show us this skull you spotted" Shenzi said, she was too tire and upset to fight.

It took another half a hour to reach the skull Ed was laughing about. Shenzi looked around it, it was a giant elephant skull, very old and dusty but it was big enough to walk in to the mouth.

"What ugly thing" Banzai said kicking the side of the skull causing dust to fly in to the air. He begin to cough as Shenzi enter the mouth of the cave.

Shenzi looked inside "come on in guys there plenty of room"

"Shenzi, your not actually going to sleep in here, are you"

"I'm too tire to look for a better place to sleep, so why don't you shut up, get in here and sleep or find somewhere else to go" Shenzi voice echo out of the skull.

Ed quickly walked in, Banzai sigh and walked in as well. "A little crowded don't you think" he said

Shenzi already laid down along with Ed. She scoot over a bit for Banzai to lie down next to her.

"This will do for now" she said

Banzai laid down next to her "but whats going to happen to us now"

Shenzi sigh "I don't know, it our fault our clan in this mess and it our job to get them out" she said "we just have to think of something"

"But for right now, let just get some sleep" Banzai yawned

Shenzi nodded "goodnight boys"

"Goodnight" Banzai said and Ed just whined...


	6. Scar's Deal

**Chapter Six: Scar's Deal**

Many months have come and gone, the sun begin to rise for another day. Shenzi stirred in her sleep as she begin to wake up after another cold day in the graveyard. She yawned and wanted to get up but Banzai was leaning against her side. She slowly got up letting Banzai hit the floor. He made a weird snorting sound before going back to sleep. She turned to her right to see Ed, lying on his back, snoring real loudly with his tongue and drool hanging out of his mouth. She quietly walked out on the skull and stared at the border of the graveyard, beyond that was the pride lands.

She sigh "Another boring, normal day in hell" she muttered to herself as she walked over to the border and climbed up and out of the ditch.

Shenzi was one of those hyenas that wakes up real early in the morning. The sky was filled with blue, red, orange, and yellow colors. The grass was cool and moist and when she tool a deep breath and exhale it made a light fog in front of her. She looked around to see if any lions were out here. When she saw the coast was clear, she continue on her way to the nearest water hole.

"What a life" Shenzi said to herself, she felt uneasy because she was beginning to sound like her brother. "I went from having a wild adventure childhood to a boring paradise teen years now I'm a young adult living in a land full of bones" she sigh again

She finally made it to the water hole, it funny how hyenas risked their lives to come out here just to get some water. She took a few gulfs then stared at her reflection like she always dose ever since she was a pup. She was now a young adult, in three weeks she will be turning two years old, yes, she spent almost a year in a half in that graveyard. She was tall, built, with soft fur and according to her friends and mother she was very beautiful.

She continue to looked at her reflection as memories begin to flooded back in to her mine about what happen during the last year and a half.

* * *

Another day without sleep for a certain lion as he walked down from the pride rock and walked around in the moist land. He couldn't stand these days now, his all too perfect brother was now king and has a cub coming soon.

(_Just a another two months Taka, and your going to be a uncle_) His brain said

"Shut up and thats not my name anymore" he said out loud then growled as he remember what happen the day he nearly lost his eye.

"Damn those hyenas, damn them all" he said

Flashback

"_Taka, what happen to your eye" Zira asked_

_Taka sigh, his eye was swollen shut, badly bruised with black and purple color. He needed to talk to someone about his situation so he snuck out of the pride lands, took in a short cut through the graveyard so he wouldn't be seen by the hyenas. As weak as they were, he was only one young lion and there were hundreds of them. After crossing the graveyard, he made it to the outlands, his second home to him. _

"_I was just getting a drink of water five days ago after hunting and when I got back I saw three hyenas eating my food" Taka said "Then I attacked them and nearly killed two of them then some female wanted to fight me, so I ran after her but she didn't move an inch away from the tree she was sitting under. When I was about to strike she jumped and the next thing I knew a tree branch hit me in the eye and I saw red" Taka slammed his paw on the floor from the anger and embarrassment he faced from his family afterwards._

"_Oh, so that explains why there are so many hyenas in the outlands" Zira said _

"_Yup, my father kicked them out of our land afterwards so its not that bad to lose an eye" he said knowing he might lose his eyesight when his wound heals._

"_Dammit Taka! What the hell were you thinking!" Zira said _

"_Why are you yelling at me" Taka asked, man did his eye still hurt, it was throbbing like hell._

"_Thanks to you, those disgusting things are eating up all the food in the outlands, and its all ready bad enough because there hardly any food here anyway"_

"_What do you want me to do" he asked_

"_I don't know, I always told me you were thinking of a plan to become king and get me and my pride out of here. We can live in pride rock and let the hyenas keep this dump."_

" _stop whining Zira, I told you I'm going to get you out of here and I promised that" _

End of flashback.

* * *

Shenzi yawned "I must've woken up too early even for me" she said to herself.

She heard something moving in the grass, animals in the land were beginning to wake up, she licked her lips, she gone almost a week without food, oh how she missed the taste of a zebra.

(_Ha, I'll even eat a wildebeest to end this hunger pain_) she thought since she was so picky when it comes to food.

Food was on her mind every minute of the day for the last year. The first month living in the graveyard was the toughest. They visit the outlands but that place was as bad as the graveyard, no grass, trees and very little food and water. And plus there was another pride living there and they wouldn't allowed them to come near them. So once in a while they sneak around stealing there food and getting away with it even through the meat tasted old but the unlucky ones gets their throat bit til they die.

She shivered from the thought of that since Ed and Banzai even her nearly got caught and killed once in a while. She found herself starving all the time and when she dose eat, the food was so bad she finds herself sick and throwing it up. Her mother finally got an idea about the crisis. Since then a small group would sneak out in to the pride lands, one hyena keeps watch while the others killed a animal and drag it back to the graveyard. The plan been working ever since.

Her stomach growled and she laughed "it felt like I'm back in the desert and all that missing is Ed's singing.

The laugher died down when she looked at her reflection one more time, there was something else that was bothering her. Is the fact that she almost two and old enough to take over the clan real soon. Her freedom to do anything, to wondered off, to explore and get in trouble will be gone when she becomes the Matriarch. Worst of all something inside keeps telling her that her mother, Shenzen, and the whole clan was hiding something form her.

Taka walked through the tall grass, taking a quick look at the dark graveyard. He suddenly heard someone yawn and stopped dead in his tracks. Through his one good eye, he looked through the tall grass and spotted a young hyena just staring at the water. He stood still when the hyena turned around and something he remember hit him like a rock.

(_Hey, you big stupid idiot!_)

(_ Aw, look at the lion, all tall and mighty yet whining like a little baby over food, boo who_)

(_come on, you ugly excuse for a lion, I can run faster then that)_

Taka remember her, it was that same female who gave him that injury, the part of the branch cutting his eye still wouldn't leave his mine. He knew that was her, he couldn't forget that weird hairstyle she had. He begin to grin as she came closer to him.

(_Why worry about something that just might be all in your head_) Shenzi's brain said

"You right" she tried to smile "I guess I'll just forget about it and go wake up my fri-oof' Before Shenzi could finish her sentence she bumped in to something fuzzy. She looked up and nearly swallow her tongue when she realized that she bumped in to a lion. Her eyes focused on his left eye that had a scar on it. Her jaw dropped causing the lion to grin and took a few steps back.

"Shit" she whispered to herself over and over again.

It cause him to grin even more and he chuckled "by the look of your face I say you remembered me" he said

Shenzi swallow a lump in her throat and nodded as she took a few more steps away from him.

(_Shit, it him, that lion, dammit Shenzi you had to struck him in the eye didn't you_) her brain yelled at her

(_Shut up! This isn't the time_) Shenzi thought

(_Well, what are you waiting for stupid, RUN!_)

Shenzi sped off as quick as she can, she heard the lion roaring then the sound of him chasing after her.

(_If I make it to the graveyard I'll be home free_) she thought

Over the months, she learned that the lions from pride rock doesn't trespass in their land probably thinking its not worth killing a hyena in some crappy place. She was suddenly tripped by the lion's mighty paw and she fell to the grass. Not bothered looking back at the lion, she scramble on to her feet before she was hit and continue running to the graveyard.

(_There it is, I see it!) She _smiled

She picked up his pace and manage to outrun the lion, she jumped down in to the graveyard and fell in to a awkward position on the floor then it went quiet. She open her eyes and struggled to get up. She stretch out her neck, hearing cracking noises then looked around to see that she made it to the graveyard.

"Whew, that was a close one" she chuckled "what a stupid lion, it too bad he has to stay on his own side"

Shenzi noticed that she was just a few yards away from her skull, the thing she called her home for the last year and a half. She sigh and begin to walk over there.

"Guys, guys are you awake" she shouted.

When she made it to the skull, a giant paw swoop down and grabbed her by the throat. She made a loud gagging noise that echo in the skull waking up Banzai and Ed.

"What was that" Banzai asked Ed

Ed flipped over on to his belly when they heard something hitting the side of the skull causing it to shake. They quickly got up and ran out of the skull and froze to deaf when they saw a giant lion holding Shenzi in the air by the neck.

"Oh god, it him" Banzai shouted and Ed went pale

Shenzi continue to gag as the lion squeeze his grip around her neck a little tighter.

"I have waited a long time to do this" he said with a grin, a grin that brought a chill down Banzai and Ed's spine.

Banzai was about to make a move to attack but the lion noticed it "don't move, if you take another step I'll kill you and the stupid" he said

Banzai bit his lips hard as he watch his beat friend being choke to death, the clan was to far away to get help and Shenzi was turning blue.

"Please let her go" he begged, he never like begging but this was serious.

"Fool, I'm being nice by sparing your and the stupid one lives and here you are still bothering me" he said

"Please, please let her go, she, me, he, WE are sorry for what we did" he said nearly bowing down.

The lion looked at him and tighten his grip on Shenzi's neck, her eyes begin to turn a little red and she let out another, weaker gag.

Ed bowed down as well as Banzai continue "if you want to kill some one kill us, we ate your food, she very picky, she doesn't eat wildebeest, begging you"

Taka shook his head "does this female mean that much to you"

Banzai and Ed simply nodded "please, we'll do anything, just let her go" he can feel tears coming to his eyes and tried hard not to show it.

"Anything" Taka grinned and dropped Shenzi to the floor. She barely hard the energy to move, she just laid there coughing a bit.

"Shenzi are you alright" Banzai said as he and Ed helped her up, she nodded since her throat felt so hot and raspy.

She continue coughing and her vision was blurry. She looked over at Taka, who waited for her to stop coughing.

"You said you'll do anything right" he said again

The hyenas looked at him believing the lion could fell the fear they had.

"What do you want from us" Banzai asked

"Well, since you caught me a good mood, I have a deal we can discussed"

"Deal?" Shenzi struggle to say but continue to cough

"Yes, cooperate with me and I'll see to it that your out of this place for good, since it was all you fault" he said

"Hey, it not our fault, you're the one who attack us then tattletale on our butts that cause us to be kicked out and hated by our clan" Banzai shouted

Shenzi smack her paw over Banzai's mouth and kept it there so he can shut up. "What do you have in mine" she struggled to say, her voice was very sore now.

"I have a brother, who's king and ready to have a cub in a couple of months, and ever since I was little I hated him because he the favorite of family and everybody loved him and called him perfect"

"I told you he was loco" Banzai mumbled under Shenzi's paw and Ed was about to laugh till Shenzi covered his mouth as well. "Hey your not the only one with a misfit brother" Shenzi said

"In short, I want him and his cub dead, with them gone I'll will be king"

Banzai pulled Shenzi's paw away "you can't be serious, I mean sure we have a step-brother who hates us for all eternity but he never has those ideas to kill us"

"If I become king, I'll allowed you guys and your clan back in to the pride lands and all I'm asking in return is to help me with my plans. Also we can put the past behind us and I'll forget how I got this thing on my blind eye"

Shenzi felt nervous, she didn't like where this was going but if it means so save her from begin killed and get her clan out of here. Her thoughts were interrupted when they heard other hyenas walking to this direction.

"Think about it, why don't you, I'll keep in touch" Taka said, turning around and begin to leave. "By the way"

The trio jumped from his voice as he turned to look at them "what are your names"

Shenzi swallow, this was a bad idea but she couldn't stop herself "I'm Shenzi, and these are my friends Banzai and Ed"

He nodded then grinned "you can call me Scar" he said then disappeared in to the fog.

The trio stood there, to scared to move, to talk or to do anything. Not realizing what plans Scar had for them and the fact things were about to get much worst.


	7. The Secret is Out

**Chapter Seven: The Secret is Out**

"How's your neck Shenzi" Banzai asked

She rubbed her neck a little, making a little hiss of pain "it still hurts and my mom won't stop bugging me on how I got it"

Her neck was lightly bruised and there were four red marks on it from Scar's claws when they were digging in to her flesh.

"Do you think we should tell Shentana about this, we're already in enough trouble when we banned the clan for Pride rock" Banzai said

"No, not yet, not until we can trust this lion" she said "and he doing a good job at it too, trying to gain our trust"

"I don't get what you mean" he asked

"How do you think, me and you and at least a dozen hyenas were able to sneak in to the pride lands without getting caught"

Banzai thought "um..we're having a good day"

"No you idiot, Scar is distracting the king for us to gather food and get a little fresh air"

"Oh, so you actually trust him"

"Not yet, a little, if he said he can get us out of the graveyard, then I'll give him a chance"

"But don't we have to kill a lion and his kid for him to do that"

"Enough question Banzai, I don't want to talk about Scar anymore, especially on this day"

Banzai grinned "oh yeah, its time for the birthday boy's beating"

Shenzi snickered "don't say beating"

"Ok pounding, now lets go find him" he said

They laughed and walked off.

* * *

Ed sigh, he was wondering what was taking his friends so long to ger here. Ed stood there grading a large piece of meat of them to shared while he watched the other hyenas choking down the rest of the carcass. He frowned when Zacuru walked up to him with a evil smirked.

"Hey there stupid one, where's Shenzi and the loud-mouth" he asked

Ed gave him that "hello-I-can't-talk" look and he understood "oh right you can't talk, for sham but unlike your friends I really don't pity you"

Ed just stared at him in dead silence. This was going nowhere fast to Zacuru, it hard to get information about a female your betrothed to out of a hyena who can't talk.

"Do you know where Shenzi is it's not a trick question" he asked again

Ed pointed to the graveyard knowing Shenzi wasn't there. He smirked when Zacuru bought it and watched him leave.

"Idiot, I don't know what Shenzi see in that one" Zacuru muttered to himself.

He shook his head and realizes there was a pitch of jealousy in his voice.

(_Why would you be jealous of them, Zacuru, Shenzi already yours ever since she was born_) his brain told him.

(_Yeah but he didn't expect to fall in love with her_) Another voice said in his mine.

That was it, at first when he was a teen, he didn't care about the whole betrothed thing, to him it was just something he use to tease Shenzen, just to see the pale look in his eyes. But as he grew older, he was train to be a strong male, to be strong so he could protect her and be a great male leader of the clan. Nuacka pushed him hard to train and he wonder was it really worth it.

(_Hell no_) he thought...at first

Over the months, he watch her grow up from a little noisy brat that can't put any effort in calling him by his name to something he can't describe. She was so beautiful, he remembered smiling as he watch her yelling, laughing, and torturing her friends. Her fur shined in the sun and so did her eyes. The smiled she makes when she was about to do mischief. The only thing he can't stand was the two morons, like he told Shenzen before how she has them wrapped around her paw, they do anything for her no matter how bad she treats them.

But the thing the attracted him the most was her bossy attitude towards others when she doesn't get her way. (_That when you fell in love with her and that is when you started taking the betrothed thing seriously_) his brain teased.

"So what, it still going to be a while till she finds out" he said as he enter the graveyard.

* * *

"Do you see him" Shenzi whispered as she hid herself under the tall grass

"Yes, and he distracted" Banzai whispered back

They snicker again and snuck over to the unsuspecting Ed. They stopped about five feet away form him "on my count" Shenzi whispered "one...two..."

Ed's eye widen when he heard Shenzi shouted three, the next thing he knew he was tackle to the ground and got a noggie.

Banzai laughed "happy birthday, you idiot" he said as he continue to give him the noogie.

Ed started to growled from the annoyance as Shenzi pinned him to the floor. It was a tradition in their bizarre friendship, the birthday person gets a little playful beating then send the day doing whatever he or she wants. Ed begin to laughed when Shenzi started tickling him and he couldn't run since he was pinned down.

"Alright Shenzi, enough playing lets pound him" Banzai said

Shenzen, who was watching out for lions with his girlfriend, Balean, heard them fighting and laughing and checked to see what was going on. He wasn't the only one who heard the noise, other hyenas stopped eating and looked around to see where it was coming from. He stopped and stared at the three hyenas, fighting each other, laughing, growling and whining from pain.

"What hell are you three doing!" He shouted

The Trio stopped and looked up at Shenzen "its Ed's Birthday and he just getting his birthday pounding" Banzai said still laughing a bit as Ed got up from the floor rubbing his head in the spot where Banzai gave him a noogie.

"You freaken idiots, we are out here trying to get some food and you're here making all this noise and playing around like pups, grow up" he said

"Calm down bro, if you don't like us just go away" Shenzi said fixing up her hair.

"Shut up Shenzi, it not just that you keep forgetting, we're not supposed to be here in the first place, no thanks to you and your moron friends, and even a smart person like you should know that making too much noise will attached the lions" he said right in her face.

"Hmph, fine we'll go, but I'm only leaving just to get out of your ugly face" she said

Banzai, Ed and even Balean frowned causing their ears to lower, they know that the sibling didn't get along but this was ridiculous.

"Good, go back to the graveyard, the place you got us banned to" he yelled

"And your saying I'm attracting the lions" she whispered to herself "let go guys"

"Where are we going" Banzai asked

"Well its Ed's birthday, let him pick the spot just anything but graveyard"

Ed thought and thought, thinking hurts him for some reason then he laughed and made a few grunting noises

"What's he saying" Balean asked Shenzen, who was still waiting for them to leave.

"How the heck should I know, I don't speak Ed" He said

"Alright, let go to the water hole, let just get out of here" Banzai said

"You guys go ahead, let me just grab our food" Shenzi said

"Ok, just don't get in to anything more arguments" Banzai said

Shenzi just gave him a look then started walking past her brother. She quickly smacked him in the back of his neck before walking over to get some food.

"Oh, I swear if she wasn't my sister" Shenzen growled

Balean sigh "why can't you two get along, you two been at each other throat ever since she was born"

"You and my stupid friend, Zacuru, should know what she like, how can you get along with someone who always get you in trouble and just put you in such misery every day of your life"

"On Shenzen, aren't you over reacting a bit" she said then smiled "I know deep inside you love your sister don't you"

Shenzen had to think about that one "it not a trick question" she said

He continue to think and she sigh "boy, I hate to see the look on your face when she gets marry to-" Before she could finished Shenzen covered her mouth with his paw. She looked at him, his eyes were wide as if he saw a ghost. She turned and nearly screamed when she saw Shenzi stopped dead in her tracks with a shocked and unsure face. Her mouth was hanging and by the way it looks, she dropped a piece of meat when she heard.

"How long have you been standing there" Shenzen said, damn his mom is going to kill him for this.

"What did she say" Shenzi asked

"Nothing, we were just talking" Shenzen said "huh, what was that mom, you want us to get home, ok" he said "lets go Balean"

Shenzi blocked them form leaving " you said it yourself Bro, I'm not stupid and your hiding something form me, now I'll asked you again what did she say about getting marry" she growled

"She siad nothing right Balean"

"Yeah, I was...uh...telling a story" she said

"See" Shenzen said

"LIAR!" Shenzi shouted as she tackled him to the ground.

Balean watched in horror as the two siblings begin to fight. Other hyenas who were eating stopped and watch the fight. Some were spitting out their food as other smiled at the fact that Shenzen was losing.

"Shenzen, Shenzi stop fighting" Balean shouted "Shenzi, for god sake don't rip his hair out"

Shenzi slammed her brother to the ground, with her nails dug in his back and had a tight grip on his hair. "Talk or I swear I'll pull your hair right out of your head"

"Let go and get off of me" he shouted. He felt his hair being pull.

"Just tell her Shenzen before you find yourself bald" Balean said

"Alright, alright, do you hear the true baby sister, your betrothed, from the minute you were born, you were betrothed, it was all mom's idea and we kept it from you this whole time! There I said it"

Shenzi let his hair go, making his head fall in to the dirt. She got off of him and looked at Balean "you knew" She nodded feeling a very uncomfortable "you all knew" she asked the rest of the hyenas. They looked away and nodded.

"It was mom's idea and she didn't want us to tell you" Shenzen mumbled from the ground, he wasn't hurt it was the fact that he lost a battle to his little sister, his dignity was long gone.

* * *

"MOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMM!" Shenzi shouted at the top of her longs.

She raced all the way to the graveyard and found her mother resting in her cave. Shentana flinched a bit then she couldn't help but chuckle a little. Her daughter had a really good pair of lungs there.

"Let me guess, Shenzen spilled the beans did he" she said calmly as she turned around to face Shenzi who had fire in her eyes.

"I never thought I had to beat the truth out of my own family but yeah he did" Shenzi said

"Oh Shenzi, you weren't supposed to find out till you were a bit older"

"Oh when were you going to tell me mom, when I'm walking down the aisle with an stranger wondering what the hell is going on" She shouted.

"Shenzi you don't have to shout" Shentana said patiently

"But mom, why did you keep this from me for so long, why did the whole clan knew about this and I didn't" she asked

"I thought you were too young and probably wouldn't handle it well like right now and I thought it would be a nice surprised"

Shenzi had to laughed at that answer "I thought it would be a nice surprised she said" Shenzi said walking out of her mother's cave. She didn't want to look at her face right now. Shentana followed after her

"Shenzi, please don't act this way" Shentana said

"Who is he, mom" Shenzi asked

"Who is who" she asked

"Who's the guy I have to...marry" she literally had to hold back her vomit. This whole thing was making her sick.

"I can't tell you that"

"I DON'T WANT IT TO BE A SURPRISED MOM!" Shenzi shouted making echos in the graveyard.

"Calm down will you" Shentana said

"Why won't you tell me then"

"He wanted to tell you, he said he going to tell you on your second birthday and purpose to you, he thought that would be a proper thing to do" Shentana said

"My birthday!" she was stunned

Her birthday was only two weeks after Ed's, TWO WEEKS. Before she could protest or yelled she felt something coming up in her throat.

"Excuss me" she said and rushed to the nearest corner and threw up.

Shentana just stood there till she finshed then walked over to her. She sat down next to Shenzi and sigh "Shenzi, I don't want you to hate me and I don't want you to worry either"

Shenzi looked at her with a pale, sad face.

"And I want you to trust me, me and Nuacka picked out a very strong, handsome hyena who loves you very much and promise us he will take care of you"

"But mom, I hurts me the most that you kept this form me for so long" Shenzi said she felt like she couldn't trust anyone anymore expect Banzai and Ed. (Shit I forgot about them) she thought.

"Come, lets go back to the cave so you can lie down and rest then we'll talk more about this" Shentana said

"No, I'm going to find my friends, at least I can trust them from not keeping things from me" she said then walked off. Shentana sigh, she had a bad feeling about this.

Shenzi looked around the pride lands, the rest of the hyenas already went beck to the graveyard and she spotted the king and Scar returning to their cave in the rock. The water hole was so far out they never got caught by the lions. She took off when the coast was clear.

* * *

"What's taking her so long" Banzai wondered as he looked out hoping he can find Shenzi. Ed was taking a drink of water. He smiled when he spotted her walking over and seem to be in deep thought.

"There you are, what took you so long you said you were only getting some food" he said

Shenzi raised her head and looked at him, for some reason she pity him and Ed and herself, why can't their lives be easy.

"You poor pitiful soul" she said to him.

Banzai and even Ed looked at her strangely "ok, where did that come from" Banzai asked

"I was getting our food and I over heard my brother and his girlfriend talking, I found out something about me they kept my whole life then I ran to my mom to see if it was true and it was" she said

"What is your brother adopted or something" Banzai joked then bent down and started drinking some water.

"I'm betrothed" she said getting to the point

Banzai spat out his water and begin to cough as Ed gave her a "what's Betrothed" look

"It when you get marry to someone you don't know Ed" Shenzi said grabbing Banzai and begin patting his back to get rid of the cough. Ed nodded like he understood.

When Banzai finally calm down he begin to ask his question why are you betrothed, how long were you betrothed, who's the guy, and why did they kept this from her for so long?. Shenzi begin answering all his questions as she felt that uneasy feeling in her stomach again...


	8. The Secret is Out Part Two

**Chapter Eight: The Truth is Out 2**

Shenzi leaned against a tree to rest for a minute. She was in the only spot where that bird, Zazu, never checks for hyena. It was too far out for the lion to spot them. She like this spot so quiet, peaceful and with a small water hole near by. She can stay out here for hours without the lion noticing. Another reason why she like this spot was it was only way to avoid her mom and Nuacka.

(_You should be happy Shenzi, its your special day_) her brain said

"Shut up, you of all people should know what day this is" she said out loud

(_Your birthday?_)

She opened her eyes and sigh "exactly"

(_He going to propose to you on your birthday_) her mom said

(_Boy, do I have the worst luck in this clan or what?_) She thought

She dreaded this day for the last two weeks and it came to quickly to her. So she'll be marry to some complete stranger, becoming the next leader and as much as she hate the idea, she'll be bearing HIS pups. Shenzi shivered, she still believe she was too young to be a mother. Then there was her friends, she doesn't have time to get marry, it was already a full time job taking care of them every day.

(_Yup, this is your special day_)

"Stop mocking me, dammit!" she shouted

Soon there was silence and she heard something behind her. She listen and heard the sounds of snickering and faded whispering. She sigh but couldn't help but smile, it her birthday, the last one in her little group to turn two.

"Five...four..three..." She counted "two..one"

She calmly leaned to the left and watch Ed falling face first to the floor. No matter how many times they tired to do a sneak attack on her they always missed.

Shenzi laughed "you got to do better then that Ed"

Ed got up and spit put some dirt and grass out of his mouth then just laughed.

"You still need practice" she said getting up and stretching out a bit "where's Banzai, don't tell me he still sleeping"

Ed nodded and frowned, making a little whin.

"I'm fine Ed, I haven't been sleeping well"

Ed was dumb but even he knows when his beat friends is feeling depressed and the last two weeks wasn't the greatest weeks for Shenzi and Banzai.

* * *

Banzai walked out of the skull and stretch out a bit.

(_Another night without any sleep, that's now three nights in a row_) his brain thought

"Thanks for pointing out the obvious" he growled to himself

He shook his head to wake up and started walking through the graveyard. Shenzi told him not to go near her mother or anyone.

(_They can't be trusted_) She said

He chuckled to himself (_Can't be trusted she said yet here we are making a deal with a lion to kill the king and his unborn cub_)

He hasn't seen Scar around, they can't do anything until the cub is born which will be in a week or two. He shook his head again wondering why he was thinking about Scar when his very beat friends is about to get marry to some complete stranger.

(_Boy, I bet you can't wait to see the male huh?_) his brain said

"Will you shut up" he said

He walked to the border line of the pride land. No lions. The king is probably to busy getting ready for the cub. He raced in to the pride lands and went to the spot that Shenzi and Ed were. His mine kept going to the fact about Shenzi getting marry, she getting marry.

(_She getting marry, she getting marry, she getting marry, and your just jealous like when you were a puppy_) His head kept singing and singing and singing till Banzai grinded his teeth together, making any noise to get that singing out of his head. He nearly bit his bottom lip when he head Shenzi talking to Ed about how to do a sneak attack. He looked up to see that her back turned and this was a perfect time for a sneak attack.

"It hard for you to do a sneak attack Ed because you laugh to much" she said

Ed gave her a "well-sorry-I-lost-my-voice" look. She still felt bad about Ed losing his voice, he went from a chatterbox idiot to a laughing idiot. Ed started to laugh when he saw Banzai sneaking up on her.

"What are you laughing about Ed" Shenzi said

She heard the grass moving behind her (_I forgot about him_). Banzai playfully growl and leaped towards Shenzi. She ducked and watch him crashing in to Ed and both fell to the floor. She wanted to laugh like she did when Ed tried that sneak attack but when she look at her friends and how these days won't ever be the same again she frowned.

Banzai got up and rubbed his head then looked at Shenzi "happy birthday Shenzi" he said forcing a smile.

"What's so happy about it" she said lying do under a tree for shade.

"It's your birthday" Banzai said trying to cheer her up, she been real down for the last two weeks and hardly ever ate the food they manage to get. He looked at her sad face "oh come on Shenzi, cheer up, you know me and Ed hate to see you this way"

"Geez Banzai, how am I supposed to feel knowing you can't even trust your own family from not keeping secrets from you and that your getting marry soon and about to meet the male today"

(_She has a point)_ Banzai thought "how about we go do something before the lion catch us" he asked

"I don't feel like doing anything today, I think I'll just go back to the skull and take a long nap hoping my mom, Nuacka or him doesn't find me" she said

"Let's go then, I think we'll all do for a nap" Banzai said and Ed nodded in an agreement.

Shenzi weakly smiled as they snuck back in to the graveyard.

* * *

"Why do you look so pale this lovely afternoon" Zacuru said to his friend.

Shenzen sigh, he doesn't know if it was the hunger or that fact that Zacuru was actually looking forward for this day to come "it bad enough your going to tell Shenzi that you're the one she has to marry but you actually love her. Dude, she going to flip"

"Your just mad because she beat the crap out of you two weeks ago" he said trying to hold back his laugher "another classic moment of the life of Shenzen"

Shenzen gave him a cold stare "whatever"

"Do you still know what to do with the moron and the idiot"

"Yeah, yeah, I have to spent time with my "brothers" so you and Shenzi can be alone" he said

"Good" Zacuru said

"But there one thing missing"

"What"

"We can find the bride" Shenzen said

"What do you think Shentana and my mom are doing right now" Zacuru smirked then started to fix up his mane.

(_You need to look nice for your bride_) Nuacka told him earlier today (_And don't blow it!_)

He shook his head he can't stand when his mother has those mood swings of hers. He looked over at his friend who was about to leave.

"Where are you going aren't you going to spent time with your "brothers" he laughed

"Yes, its better then watching you groom yourself" Shenzen said walking off.

* * *

"Do you see anyone" Shenzi asked

Ed peek his head out behind a pile of bones, seeing if their "mom"or Nuacka was around. He shook his head.

"Good, just a few more yards to the skull then its off to dream land" Banzai joked

"No time to joke around Banzai, I want to hide so my mom won't find-" She felt someone tapping of her shoulder. She jumped and scream and crashed in to her two friends. They collapsed in to a pile of bones and heard the sounds of giggling. The trio sat up and saw Shentana and Nuacka, who was the one laughing, standing there giving them an awkward stare.

"Nervous about today Shenzi" Shentana said

(_Dammit!)_ Shenzi thought as she and the boys got up "nervous would not be the word" she said

"Where have you been I been looking for you all day" Shentana said

"We get the feeling you were avoiding us and this big day of yours" Nuacka said a bit coldly

Shenzi, Banzai and Ed laughed nervously and Shenzi turned her head and spotted the skull just twenty feet away. (_All I wanted was to take a nap_) She thought.

"Well lets go" Nuacka said

"Go? Go where" She asked

"Where else, we need to get you all nice and groom then it would be time to meet your groom-to-be" Shentana smiled as she grabbed her daughter by the arm and pulled her to walk.

"Do something so I can get away" Shenzi whispered to Banzai and Ed

"Um, Mrs. S, hold up for one minute" Banzai said

"What is it" she asked

"Um...Shenzi hasn't been...uh..feeling well, I think she needs to rest before she goes to meet this groom of hers" he said and Ed nodded while smiling

Shentana just smirked "please Banzai, I know you three long enough to know this is just a trick so Shenzi can run off and hide"

(_Damn, she good_) he thought. "But-"

"Now why don't you and Ed go find your brother and hand out for a little bit" she said

"What, oh no, I'm no t going to do this alone" Shenzi Shouted

"Shenzi, he just wants to be alone with you for the day, it's a good way to get to know each other" Nuacka said forcing a smiled. There was no way she letting the outsiders follow her.

"Fine lets just get this over with" Shenzi said to her mom then turned her head to Banzai and whispered "escape from my brother and meet me at the water hole"

Banzai and Ed watched as Shenzi and the two older females walked off and snuck back in to the graveyard.

"This won't end well"Banzai thought.

* * *

They found themselves back in the very far off in the pride lands looking at their brother who had a sour look on his face.

"Tell me again why we're in the pride lands and not in the graveyard" Shenzen asked

"Because Ed was thirsty and we're trying to find a water hole" Banzai said

Shenzen chuckled "I'm not stupid ok, you and I and even the moron knows that I was told to hang out with you so you won't get in the way for the male to propose to Shenzi"

"I guess your right so you won't mine if we leave and crash this proposal " Banzai said with a large grin

"Hey to me I don't give a damn what you do but I'm just doing this because of my mom and Nuacka."

"So...can we go" Banzai asked

"No" Shenzen said clearly

Banzai sigh and started to growl when he saw Ed chasing a small little bug. Shenzi is about meet this male and he just chasing a bug. He stormed over to him and grabbed him by the shoulder. "Will you stop messing around Ed, this is serious" he whispered so Shenzen couldn't here him

Ed stopped and looked at him "we got to think of a plan to get away from Shenzen and get to Shenzi as soon as possible"

Ed started to laugh and made a few grunting noises.

"What kinda plan do I have in mind" Banzai said "well, here the plan" he grabbed Ed's ear and whispered the plan to him.

* * *

Shenzi stood there with a angry look in her eye while her mother fix up her hair a bit and fur while Nuacka was telling her the wedding plans and how exciting its going to be. Shenzi stayed quite the whole time.

"Blah blah blah blah blah" was all Shenzi can hear from Nuacka

"Mom for the last time don't make me do this please" Shenzi begged

"Oh Shenzi, will you stop complaining about this, don't worry we picked out a very strong male who loves you and will take care of you" Shentana said

"You told me that already and I still don't care." she said coldly "ow, Nuacka stop pulling me hair"

"Sorry, it's not my fault you grew up with males, your hair is so dirty and so many split ends" Nuacka said

"Hey, I take good care of my hair, its not my fault I like to go out on adventures"

Nuacka gave her a ugly look.

"Now, now, no fighting" Shentana said to Nuacka then looked at Shenzi. "My little Shenzi is finally all grown up"

(_God, please don't cry mom_) Shenzi thought to herself.

"She just like you when you were that age Shentana, all groom up, getting marry to Hadzazi"

"You didn't want to get marry mom when you were my age" Shenzi said

The two older females sigh "I admit I was a little nervous marrying your father but what happen between us I couldn't help but love him more then anything else in the world" Shentana said

"What did happen between you and dad then?" Shenzi wondered. Her mother never talked about how she and her father met. Nuacka lower her head from the past memory.

"Its not important, what's important right now is moving you over there"

Shentana and Nuacka moved Shenzi to a large rock and made her sit down.

"Now Shenzi I need you to wait here for a few minutes your groom is going to meet you here in this spot ok" Shentana said

Shenzi nodded without looking at her " and please don't run away, give him and this wedding a chance, for me" Shentana said giving Shenzi a little smile. Shenzi nodded again.

"Come on Shentana, let's leave her alone" Nuacka said

Shentana gave Shenzi a good luck nuzzle then walked off leaving Shenzi alone.

* * *

"Now you get the plan Ed" Banzai said explaining it to Ed for the sixth time.

Ed nodded "good now wait for my signal"

Shenzen was in a daze for the last twenty minutes, he was so hungry. He could be out catch his dinner that will last for three days but no, he has to watch his step-brother while his best friends purposes to his sister. He sighed but then heard Ed coughing and wheezing, he turned around to see Ed choking and gaging on something.

"What's going on" Shenzen shouted

"Ed choking, what do you thing" Banzai said "he was chasing a bug then he ate it and started coughing and choking" Banzai shouted

"Stop shouted, your forgetting that there are lions out there" Shenzen said

"Will my best friend is choking and you want me to stay calm!" Banzai said

Ed fell to the ground, continue to choke. "Help me before he dies" Banzai said

"Eh, one less moron in the clan" Shenzen said calmly

"You evil bastard, if Ed dies you'll be the one dealing with a pissed off Shenzi and your mom"

"Just smack him on the back" Shenzen said "and beside I know you guys are joking around so you can escaped"

Ed let out one final cough then stopped moving all together.

"Oh my god, Ed dead" Banzai begin to whin.

Shenzen ran over to Ed and check his breathing, there was nothing "holy shit he is dead"

"Your in trouble now, brother, wait til Mr. S finds out you let you little step-brother die" Banzai said

Shenzen begin too panic and backed away from the dead Ed "on no, not until I find her first and explain what happen. Stay here, I'll be back"

"Will you shut up so I can say a few words for my dead friend" Banzai said

"Whatever, just stay here, damn I hate this day" he said running off.

Banzai waited till Shenzen was out of sight "ok he gone"

Ed jumped off and they started to laugh "boy Ed, the trick of your always amaze me" Banzai said. Ed was the only hyena ever known that can stopped his brain when he here's the words "play dead". "come on, we get to find Shenzi and fast" Banzai said

* * *

A cold breeze blew in to her hair but Shenzi couldn't relax. She been waiting for it seems like hours. Any minute now the male will be showing up and there was no sigh of Banzai or Ed. She was not leaving without them and part of her wants to stay to see who this male was and another part of her wanted to stay so she won't upset her mother even though she was still mad at her about the whole thing.

"Hello Shenzi?"

Shenzi nearly jumped off the rock and turned around to Zacuru leaning against the rock smiling at her.

"Oh, its only you "what's his face" Shenzi said

"After two years, do you think you can call me by my real name" he said still smiling

"I will til you start treating my friends better but anyway what are you doing here" she asked

"Oh, I thought you would like some information on the male you'll be marrying soon"

"Really! Do tell" Shenzi asked

"You sound excited"

"No, just curious and to kill time before my friends trick my idiot brother and come and get me"

Zacuru rolled his eyes but kept his cool "anyway, I know who the groom is" he said walking a little bit in to the plain fields.

"You do can you tell me then" Shenzi said following him.

"Yes, and I know for sure that he in love with you and thinks that your very beautiful and loves your personality most of all." Zacuru said still smiling "so you don't have to worry about it being a big mistake to get marry to someone you don't know. In fact you seen him before just hasn't noticed it would be him that you were marrying"

Shenzi growled "stop teasing me and tell me who he is!"

Banzai smiled when he saw Shenzi near by but raise an eyebrow when he saw Zacuru there.

"Hurry up Ed, you slow poke"

As Ed caught up with him Banzai was about to call Shenzi's name but he saw stopped from what he saw.

"You really want to know who he is" Zacuru chuckled

"Yes, now quit stalling and tell me"

Zacuru turned around and kiss her on the lips. Shenzi's eyes widen from shocked as he pulled away and said only one word "Me"

Shenzi heard a "thump" noise behind her and turned around to see Ed looking down at the Banzai who fainted.

In one minute she felt her world crashing down...


	9. Info, Gossip, and Secret

**Chapter Nine: Info, Gossip and Secret**

"Banzai? Earth to Banzai" said a female voice

"Is he dead or something?" said another female

"No he just fainted" another female said

(_These voices, they sound familiar, but where did I heard them before_) Banzai thought as he started to recover from what he hope was an awful nightmare.

"Earth to Banzai, are you there"

"Why did he faint anyway"

"Probably from what he saw"

(_It can't be Ed and their too different from Shenzi's_)

"Boy I can't wait when he wakes up so we can rubbed this in his face" They started to laughed

"That if he wakes up"

"Yeah"

(_Oh no, not them, not them, anything or anyone but them_) Banzai cried in his head as he remembered what Shenzi told him.

Flashback

_It was two weeks when they return home after a month of horror after horror._

"_Wow, Shenzi, how do you know every single hyenas name" Banzai asked_

"_It the Matriarch job to know everyone's name, what kind of future leader would I be if I didn't" _

"_But there over fifty hyenas in your clan" Banzai said still speechless and Ed nodded in agreement._

"_Ha, there a lot more hyenas then that guys but I lost track after seventy" _

"_That twice as big as my old clan" Banzai said _

"_Well your not in that clan anymore now where was I" Shenzi said then pointed to a hyena "over there that's Sayo, then over there that's Conkwo and over there-"_

"_What about those females over there" Banzai pointed to the left_

_Shenzi turned over and gasp when she saw three females pups about here age talking and laughing underneath a shaded tree. _

"_Oh them, you don't want to know them" she said walking away_

"_We don't? How come" Banzai asked_

"_Trust me, you don't want to know them. Their not trustworthy" she said_

_The boys looked at her waiting for her to explain. She sigh wishing they can dropped the subject. _

"_Their the most dislike trio in this clan and their only pups. Their favorite past time is finding out other hyenas deepest secrets so they can spread it to other hyenas or blackmail them to get stuff. I use to be friends with them till they snitch on me on who started the stampede when I was five weeks old" _

"_That's cold" Banzai said "so what are their names" _

"_That's just it no one in this clan knows their real names, only them and their mothers know and even their mothers are to scare to tell because the trio knows too much information and secrets about them." Shenzi said " but they have odd nicknames, but if I knew their real names they'll be eating out of my paw." _

The Flashback ended when Banzai felt someone smacking him across the face repeatedly.

"Banzai, wake up, we know your faking it" The female said

"Ow stop it, ow" Banzai rubbed his cheeks and slowly open his eyes revealing three females and Ed who was fanning air in to his face with his paw. The females started to laughas Banzai sat up, blushing from the embarrassment. Then he noticed Shenzi and Zacuru was gone. He push the four out of the way and started to walk away.

"Where you going Banzai" the oldest female asked

"None of your business so leave me and Ed alone" he shouted as Ed followed him

"If your wondering where Shenzi is, she told Ed to stay here with you because she went to find her mother to yell at and Zacuru followed" The oldest female said

"I told you to leave us alone, can't you get that in to your thick heads"

"How rude and just think we were going to help you with this wedding thing and how to stop it" the second oldest said as the third one started to giggle.

Banzai turned around with a big smile "my good friends can you really help me"

"Oh now you want are help" the oldest one said

"After being so rude" the second one said

"We might not help you at all" the youngest one ended

"Oh come on, I'll let you do that little theme song thing of yours without throwing things at you"

"Ok, that and you have to tell us one of your most embarrassing secrets you have" the Second one said

Banzai wasn't sure this could spread to the whole clan in less then a day thanks to these females "deal"

"Then welcome to Tell-r-us, where we're here to tell you anything you need to know about other hyenas and use that for blackmail" They all said

Banzai rolled his eyes, he hate it when they use their theme song, it was boring and their singing was terrible.

"If you want information about the clan or anything else, then talk to me, my name is Info" Info said. She was the oldest hyena of the three, she was a bit taller and didn't have many spots on her fur. She is mostly know as Shenzi's rival when it comes to brains of the clan. Info was more "book" smart and always follow the rules while Shenzi was more "street" smart when it comes to battles.

"Or if you want to hear the latest juicy gossip from hyenas, then talk to me, my name is Gossip" Gossip said. She was the second oldest of the clan, she was medium size and covered in many gray spots. Always accuse of being a stalker of the clan because she always know the latest news going on in the clan.

"It there secrets you want to know about a certain someone, then talk or whispered to me, my name is Secret" Secret youngest one of the clan the almost the same age as Shenzi but a day or two older. She hardly talks but she has a unique way to find out hyena's deepest secret. She was normal height with normal amount of spots the only thing different about her that she had a large gray spot on her right eye. She was the nicest one of the three and Banzai had to be nice to her because of all females, she was the one Ed had a small crush on.

"And our motto is "how do we know...we just know" they said at the same time and begin to laugh.

Banzai clapped his paws "bravo" he said dully

"Now you know the deal Banzai if you want our help you tell us a secret" Info said

"Why a secret" Banzai asked the last time he told a secret he was the laughing stalk in the whole clan for a week

"Because Secret wants "secrets" Gossips said " and I'm bored today so I feel like spreading rumors"

he sigh "ok, let me think" Banzai thought "It took me a year to mastered the pouncing lesson"

They started to laugh "oh my god you got to be joking every hyena mastered that move by the time their four months old" Info said

"This is good" Gossip said grinning. Gossip never forget something like this.

"Ok what about Ed" Info pointed to him.

Banzai looked back to see Ed frozen with wide eyes, he only gets this way when little Secret around. "Ed, doesn't know how to spell his name" Banzai said knowing there were other that were much worst.

Info and Gossip looked at Ed dumbfounded and Secret just gave him a pity smile making Ed blush.

"But enough about that you said have information on how to stop the wedding so quit stalling and tell me!" Banzai yelled

"Calm down Banzai, it not our fault your so jealous that you fainted when you saw Zacuru giving Shenzi a kiss"

"And something tell us its not her first kiss either" Gossips said smirking as well a Info.

Now Banzai begin to blush, oh he remembered that night when he first met Shenzi, that kiss tasted like a sweet fruit to him.

"By the look on your face, your wondering how did they know" Info said then she and Gossip looked over at Secret who started whistling.

"I'm am not jealous, I'm mad because my friend is forced to marry that...that-

Info "handsome"

Gossip "smooth-talking"

Secret "very strong"

"jackass!" Banzai yelled

Info smacked him in the back of his head "will you stop yelling, damn, you keep forgetting we're in the pride lands"

"And we thought Ed was the dumb one" Gossip whispered to Secret.

"The fact is Banzai, Shenzi really has no choice in this either does Zacuru, this betrothed thing been going on every since our clan was made." Info said "Shenzi's mom went through it"

"Her grandmother went though it" Gossip continued

"And her great grandma went through it" Secret ended

"And So on and so on, you get the point." Info said

"But it not like he loves her right" Banzai said

The three females and Ed gave him a look "he does" Banzai said

"Duh stupid, what did you think he kiss her just to annoy you" Gossip said

"Yes" Banzai said a little embarrass

The three females sigh muttering "what an idiot" to themselves.

"Aren't you going to tell me how to stop the wedding" Banzai asked

"Well there only one way to stop the wedding" Info said

"But its more of a 50/50 thing" Gossip said

"I don't get it" Banzai said confused

"Simple Shenzi has to get marry but she doesn't have to marry Zacuru" Info said

"She doesn't, are you just saying that so I believe you then you start laughing at me because it was all a big joke" Banzai said

Info sigh angrily "no, if a male challenges Zacuru to a fight and beats him then he will take the role in marrying the Matriarch"

"That all" Banzai smiled "so if I..I mean...the male beats him then she will be free"

"Info why are you leaving out the danger of the challenge" Secret said

"Gosh Secret, your no fun" Info said

"You do you mean danger" Banzai asked "we all go through fights once in ours lives"

"What I mean by beat Zacuru, you have to kill him or he kills you" Info said

Banzai went pale big time.

"And we know what your thinking and your right, Zacuru much too strong for you to beat" Gossip said

"Why risk your life and end up dying then live to see your friend even though she getting marry" Info said

Banzai sigh "either way I'm losing her" he said to himself then walked off with Ed following.

"Hey where are you going" Info asked

"Dammit, will you just leave us alone" Banzai shouted back "god you guy are so damn nosey"

"Hmph, how rude and after what we told him" Info said

"Maybe we should tell Shentana and Nuacka about that ugly lion with the scar" Gossip said

Info chuckled "that would be good to get back at Shenzi and her morons friends"

"Girls, I think Shentana has more things to worry about" Secret said

"It not our fault Secret, you're the one who told us" Info said

"Why are we standing here when we're supposed to be looking for Shenzi, no doubt she going to throw a fit with Shentana" Gossip said

"You guys go ahead, I got to go do something first" Secret said

"Fine just hurry up" Info said

Secret nodded and ran off looking for Banzai and Ed. Ed stayed quiet as he walked next to his friend who was in deep thought. Man if he had his voice he would say something to cheer him up but sadly he didn't and even he was in a unhappy mood. But it didn't hit him hard like Banzai since Shenzi has always been a sister to him.

"Guys wait up will you" Ed heard someone behind him and smiled. Secret, real name unknown, had always had a sweet voice that matches the sweet little smile she had. Too much daydreaming he bumped in to Banzai who stopped.

"What do you want now" Banzai said coldly.

"Don't get all mad at me Banzai, unlike my friends, I'm the nice one of the group" she said smiling.

"Sorry" Banzai said he had to be nice. Damn Ed and his crush.

"There one Secret I need to tell you" she said Banzai listen "Shenzi found out too early, she doesn't know that Matriarch get marry on their third birthday"

"So Shenzi still has a year" Banzai said excitedly

Secret nodded "so my advice is to toughen up if you were planning on fighting Zacuru" she said

"Thank you so much, you not so cold hearted like those other two" Banzai said

"By the way Shenzi went back to the graveyard to see Shentana , get there before my friends do"

"Right, come on Ed"

Ed was tugged by the ear to move, he look back to see Secret one last time. She smiled and his eyes widen when he thought he saw her wink at him.

It didn't take long to find Shenzi, Banzai and probably every animal in a mile could hear her screaming and yelling at her mom back in the graveyard. The boys spotted Shentana caught in the middle with the angry Shenzi and Shenzen who was trying to explain that he didn't mean to kill Ed.

"They been at it for an hour" one hyena said as he walked past Banzai and Ed.

"Shenzi will you please calm down" Shentana said she was getting a very bad headache.

"Calm down, YOU WANT ME TO CALM DOWN!" Shenzi shouted "Being betrothed is bad enough but being betrothed to What's His Face, what the hell were you THINKING MOM!"

"Shenzi yelling is not helping-" Shentana was caught off by Shenzen

"Mom, I didn't mean to kill him, he was choking on a bug and I thought he was faking it-"

"Will you shut up Shenzen, I was yelling at mom first" Shenzi said

"Shenzen what are you talking about" Shentana asked

"Ed dead" Shenzen shouted then begin to whin

"What do you mean Ed dead, he right over there" Shentana said pointed to Ed and Banzai

Shenzen went pale "Ed your alive"

"It was just a joke" Banzai said but didn't feel like laughing.

"You little monster, I'm going to beat the living snot out of you" he holler

He was about to charged towards them till Shentana grabbed him by the tail and dragged him back.

"Everyone, please, let's all take a deep breath and calm down."

"But MOM" The Siblings shouted at the same time

"SHUT IT!" Shentana shouted causing everyone and everything to stop.

(Now I know where Shenzi gets her temper from) Banzai thought

"Now let's all take a ten minute break from all this then we'll talk" Shentana said calmly

"I am not marrying him and that's final" Shenzi screamed at her mother and walked away.

She walked up to her friends with a angry look "I see your up" she said to Banzai coldly then walked past him and Ed.

"Maybe you should calm her down a bit" Shentana said softly to Banzai and Ed

"Are you ok Mrs. S" Banzai asked

"I'm fine, my head hurts a little from my pups yelling" she said with a smile "I still see the whole playing dead trick still works"

Banzai and Ed smiled "see you later" Banzai said the they walked off.

"Dinner will be here in an hour" she yelled.

Banzai and Ed found Shenzi walking to their skull. "Shenzi wait up will ya"

She enter the skull and sat down waiting for her friends to join her. They enter the skull and sat down next to her.

"So what happen to Zacuru" Banzai asked

"Well after you fainted, I heard three females laughing behind a rock, knowing there were only three hyenas that would spy on us I told them to come out. I told Ed to wait for you till yo wake up while I went to a water hole to get a bad taste out of my mouth then went to find my "loveable" mother and had a "talk" with her. Zacuru, I guess, got scare of my anger and walked off. Then when I thought things couldn't get worst my brother had to barge right in and yelling about he didn't mean to kill Ed"

"I wish you didn't leave me, you left me with those three females, knowing that they're going to spread this around my tomorrow and they say we're the most hateful trio"

"Don't blame me, you're the one fainted leaving me to deal with Zacuru" Shenzi said

Ed begin to whin and lower his head. They knew Ed didn't like it when they argue.

Banzai sigh "but I did found out about something from those three about the wedding"

"What" Shenzi asked

"It turn out that you found out about this wedding to early because you going to be marry at age three"

"A year from now huh, that gives me time to think of something because there no way I'm marrying that male"

"Should we be getting back, your mom said she wanted to talk to you again in ten minutes" Banzai said

"Nah, I don't fell like talking to her right now, my voice is too sore, I'm tire and I want to go to sleep so this day will end quickly" she said

They laid down close to one another as the cold breeze enter the skull. Shenzi was the last one to fall asleep, she could hear her friends light snoring. Now She had Scar to deal with, Zacuru with this wedding and now those three noisy females who won't leave her alone now because of all this. She sigh and close her eyes hoping all of this was a bad dream...


	10. A Very Long Day

**Author Notes:** **Sorry its taking me long to update a chapter, the truth is I'm working on three other fanfictions stories along with this one as well. What I do I write my stories down in a notebook, type it up while changing it or correcting errors, then I update them. So I'm writing four stories at the same time and its giving me a headache right now. Blah blah blah here next chapter enjoy. **

* * *

**Chapter Ten: A Very Long Day**

"Mom please tell me your joking right" Shenzen begged his mother "right!"

Shentana sigh "for the last time I'm not joking"

"Why now of all days mom" Shenzi said

"Because I thought the new king would let us out of this place since we been suffering enough for this punishment but I guess he'll never going to let us free" Shentana said

Shenzi didn't like this idea her mother had. Since they been living in the elephant graveyard for a year and a half now, Shentana got fed up with it and decided that she is going leave pride rock, by herself, and find an new land to live at.

"But you shouldn't go alone, that's dangerous" Shenzi said

"I know but when we travel over here it wasn't easy with the lack of food and water and the fact that it was always so hot. And since the lioness in the outlands won't let us pass it's better that I go alone and won't risk the clan lives if we get caught" she explained

"Just say your abandoning us it will be a whole lot easier" Shenzen said

"Honestly Shenzen, why would you say that, once I find land for us to live I'm coming right back and move us out"

"But who gotten lead the clan while your gone" Shenzi asked (_please don't say me, please don't say me, please say me_) She thought

(_Please don't say Shenzi, Please don't say Shenzi, Please don't say Shenzi_) Shenzen thought

"Who else Nuacka is going to take over once I'm gone" she said

(_Dammit, that's worst_) the two siblings thought

"And when I'm gone I respect you to help her around the clan and to do whatever she tells you to do" Shentana said walking out of her cave with her pups on her tails

"Mom can't you at least think about this before you leave, you don't know what's out there" Shenzi said

"If you can survive the outlands alone for a mouth when you were a pup I figure I can do it too"

"But mom, you can't leave Nuacka in charge she so bossy and mean" Shenzen said

"And for once I agree with my idiot brother, you know how bad she treats my friends"

Shentana started to irritated form their complaining as she walk towards the clan waiting for her to say their good-byes.

"Please don't go mom, especially with this wedding shit you putting me though" Shenzi said

"Shenzi watch your language, and don't worry I'll be back before you get marry" she said

The two siblings stopped dead in their tracks and sigh for their defeat. Shenzi looked up and spotted her friends saying good-bye to Shentana and went to join them.

"Be careful out there Mrs. S, and whatever you do don't eat any fruit because you'll find yourself being attacks by birds" Banzai joked

Shentana chuckled "Banzai I'm counting on you to watch over Shenzi and Ed, you are the oldest" she said

"You should tell Shenzi that she the one looking out after us" he said

Shentana rolled his eyes and gave him and Ed a quick nuzzle "be good ok"

The two nodded "we'll miss you" Banzai said

Shentana looked at Shenzi sad face "the same thing with you Shenzi"

She nodded "mom, please come back soon"

"I will Shenzi, oh and take care of your brother ok"

The trio and the rest of the clan watch as Shentana snuck in to the outlands.

"Hurry up and past through this place Shentana, there not a lot of places to hide here" Nuacka said

"I know Nuacka, don't worry about me I'll be back real soon" she said

Shenzi and the others waved good-bye as they watch their leader disappeared.

* * *

Few Hours Later

"Come on Shenzi you can't stay in the skull all day" Banzai said

"I am not coming out especially with Zacuru out there ready to bother me again" Shenzi said

"I'm telling you Shenzi he not out here" he said

"How do you know" she asked

"Because Ed is keeping a watch" Banzai looked to his left to see Ed about a few meters away from the skull looking around for any sign of Zacuru. "Do you see anything Ed"

Ed shook his head "see he not out here, so come out and lets go do something"

Shenzi sigh angrily and popped her head out of the skull. "I'm only doing this so you can shut up"

"Don't get all grouchy with me" he said as Ed join him and nodded to agree with him

"How can it not be Banzai, my mother is gone, I'm about to get marry, and Scar told us the King's cub is due any minute and we have to kill it"

"So they were telling the truth"

The trio nearly jumped out of their fur when they heard Nuacka's voice behind them. They turned their heads to see Nuacka who was grinning.

"Nuacka!" Shenzi laughed nervously "how long have you been standing there"

"Long enough to know that you three been hiding things from me and your mother, I'm so ashamed with you Shenzi" Nuacka said calmly "dealing with a lion right behind our back, like it was bad enough that you and the outsider banned us from Pride Rock"

"How did find out about this" Banzai asked. He thought they been hiding the secret very well.

"I have my sources" she said as the Trio spotted Info, Gossip and Secret sneaking out behind a pile of bones with a big grin on their faces and waving at them.

Shenzi growled (_I swear, I'm going to kill those three one of these days_)

"For females with ridiculous nicknames their not that bad when it comes to information" Nuacka said

"Hey we take that offenses" Info said

"Nuacka your not going to tell my mom about this are you" Shenzi asked

"Of course not"

"What!" they all said

"You mean your not going to punish them for keeping this secret from you" Info said

"You not going to get us in trouble" Shenzi asked

"No, what Info and Gossip were telling me that if you kill the King and his cub the ugly lion with the Scar will let us back in to the Pride Rock. So what's the big deal about killing the lion and his cub anyway"

"If they get caught they'll be kill and so will we for covering this up" Info said "not to mention if Shentana finds out about this-"

"Shut up Info" Nuacka said

"Sorry" she said

"I must be going now, I have to do my daily check up on the rest of the clan. Just tell me when the cub is born" she said then walked away with the six speechless.

"I told you she was nuts" Banzai said

"Will you keep that your mouth shut Banzai" Shenzi said then looked at Info. "So you thought you can get me in trouble huh"

"Yeah but my plan back fire" Info said

"You just didn't plan it well, and I thought you said you were the smartest one in the clan" Shenzi said

"Talk to me like that again and I'll make your life a living hell" Info said

"And trust us it won't be pretty" Gossip said and Secret just grinned

"Why don't you stop with all these rumors, gossip, and secrets and fight me like a real hyena" Shenzi growled "or are you too afraid to fight me"

Info growled but saw her friends shaking their heads "no, I'm too mature for that" she said walking off with her friends following.

"Those little bitches" Shenzi growled "no offense Ed"

Ed frowned, if only he could talk he could have said something to Secret.

"Now Shenzi don't let those three ruin you day" Banzai said

"But isn't it strange that Nuacka found out about this yet still want us to go on with Scar's plan" she said

"She just like us and the other hyenas in the clan, we all want to get out of here" he said

"I don't know something doesn't seem right" she said

"Lets just forget about this and go out and do something, it's a nice day" Banzai said

"Like what"

"I don't know what do you have in mind"

Shenzi grinned "lets get out of here and go visit those meerkats for a while"

"That's sounds like a plan what do you think Ed" Banzai asked

Ed smiled and laughed "lets leave now before anyone else see us" Shenzi said

As they ran off they didn't know they were being watched.

"Well what did you find out" Info asked

Gossip snickered "their leaving Pride Rock to go visit some meerkat colony"

"Info what exactly do you have planned" Secret asked

"Well you remember what Zacuru told us to do"

"To spy on Shenzi and her friends and tell him anything useful and in return he'll give us extra food" she said

"Yes you smartass, and I thought since Shenzi knows about him being her groom, I think they should spend some time together" Info grinned

* * *

(_I'm am going to kill her, I'm am going to kill her, I'm am going to kill her_) Shenzi thought as she grounded her teeth.

"Isn't it nice of Info to tell me you day plans Shenzi, now we can spend some time together" Zacuru smiled as he walked beside her.

(_Oh Info, your not going to get away with this_) she thought as she looked back behind her to see Banzai, Ed and her brother following her.

Shenzen yawned "I don't see why I had to wake up from my nap to spend quality time with my family"

"Hey we didn't want to invite you in the first place" Banzai said

"I know but I was told to look out for you two while the two lovebirds spends some time with one another."

(_Not as long I'm here_) Banzai thought

"So where exactly are we going" Shenzen asked his sister.

"We're going to a meerkat colony and scare the living shit out of them"

"How far is it" he asked

"It will take about half a day to get there and back, we make it back by night fall" Shenzi explain

"We're walking all day just to chase around some rats" Shenzen shouted

"Yup, it much funnier then you think"

Shenzen walked over to Zacuru and pushed him away from Shenzi to talk to him. "You dragged me out here from my nap just to chase meerkats" he whispered

"Hey, as long as I can send time with Shenzi I don't care what she does"

As Shenzen and Zacuru argue Shenzi walked over to the boys.

"We got to think of a plan to get rid of them" She whispered

"Yeah but which plan" Banzai asked

"Well for one thing remind me later about think of a plan to get Info back for this and lets try escape plan number five"

"Playing dead?" Banzai asked

"No that number three, number five is starting a stampede for distraction,"

"But where are we going to find a stampede this far from the pride lands" he asked

Shenzi smirked and pointed to a herd of gazelles just fifty feet away from them. "So who's brave enough to start it"

"Let Ed do it, he can scare anything with those big eyes of his" Banzai said

The two starred at Ed and he sigh and walked off to the stampede.

"Are the two idiots so arguing with each other" Shenzi asked

"Yes, but the way it looks Zacuru is about fed of with it" Banzai said

"Good lets sneak away from them before the herd starts up.

"You are not going back to the clan Shenzen I need you here to make sure the two morons won't get in my way to spend some time with Shenzi" Zacuru

"I don't have to listen to you, I'm going back and get back to my five hour nap" he shouted

Before Zacuru could yell at his friend, they felt the ground shaking underneath then and look back to see a stampede coming towards them.

"Not again" Shenzen said and started running since the stampede was too wide to move out of the way.

Zacuru quickly looked around to find Shenzi. He spotted her and Banzai pulling Ed out of the stampede then Ed brushing the dirt off of him.

(_Playing hard to get Shenzi, no problem I like challenges_) he thought as he run for his life from the stampede.

The trio laughed as they ran as fast as they could the rest of the way. Then rested behind a large rock trying to control their laugher.

"Man that was a close one" Shenzi said leaning against the rock.

"So how long will it take them to find us" Banzai asked

"I thing we got the whole day to ourselves" she smiled

Ed made a grunting noise to get their attention.

"What is it Ed" Banzai asked

"Shh, listen, I hear someone" Shenzi whispered.

"Scurry, sniff, flinch!" they heard

"It sounds like singing" Banzai said

"Let's take a peak" Shenzi said

The trio pop their head out behind the rock to see a meerkat dancing and singing. "There more to life then panic and being some other guy snack"

They hid again, snickering a bit "hey Shenzi didn't that meerkat look familiar to you"

"Wasn't he the one we chase around when we were pups" she said

They nodded at her "well, it look like he to busy in La La land to see us, let's give him a little surprised shall we"

"Females first" Banzai said

* * *

Shenzen growled as he cough from all the dust from the stampede "twenty minutes of running and its all your fault"

Zacuru calmly brushed the dust off his fur and fix up his mane "oh shut up, look on the bright side my friend we been through hundreds of stampede and we're still alive"

"Look on the bright side, my sister nearly kill us just to runaway" he said "now we don't know where they are"

"HYENAS!"

"I think I just found them" Zacuru said

They watch from a far distant as Shenzi and the boys chased down a small old meerkat.

"Max, run for your life!" one meerkat said

"Dude, their one that rat's tail." Zacuru said

Everybody's eyes were on the trio as they got closer and closer to the old meerkat till they heard a chopping noise. Shenzi bit hard on the meerkat's tail and tore off on a large portion of fur before losing her balance and falling on the little thing with Banzai and Ed following her. The weight of the hyenas force the meerkat through the dirt and back with his clan. The Trio begin to laugh as Shenzi spit the fur out of her mouth.

"Well that was interesting don't you think" Zacuru asked

"No, it just prove my sister has no life" Shenzen said

"And sleeping seventeen hours a day is a life" he said

"Their leaving" Shenzen said

Zacuru looked back to see the trio walking back to pride rock. "Well let go and catch up with them"

Banzai chuckled "it just never get old does it" he asked

"Oh, the classic never do honey" Shenzi said

they started laughing again, they haven't had this much fun in a long time. But their laugher stopped when they saw Zacuru and an angry Shenzen blocking their way.

"Had fun Shenzi" Shenzen said

"Yes, how about you, was the stampede wild" she said

He growled "lets go"

"So Shenzi" Zacuru said pushing Banzai away from her so he could next to her "tell me about this whole meerkat chase what's the whole point of it"

Shenzi just rolled her eyes, getting rid of Zacuru is going to be tougher then she thought but she didn't want to argue or fight its been a very long day. Banzai just growled and Ed made a very unsure smile.

Later that night the Queen, Sarabi, gave birth to her cub. She name him Simba...


	11. Shocked and Threaten

**Author's Notes: (sigh) Ok, its bad enough that I have school, studying, chores and the other Fanfictions to do that keep me from updating once a week but now I'm grounded from the computer and videos games for the next two weeks. I'm not even supposed to be typing this because I'm on the computer. But I found ways to type without getting caught so updating will be slower then normal for now...(sigh)...anyway here the next chapter.**

* * *

**Chapter Eleven: Shocked and Threaten**

Shenzi sigh as she looked inside her mother's cave, cold and empty, very empty. She sigh then yawned, she woke up to early again because of her trouble sleeping. And for once it wasn't from Ed's snoring or Banzai kicking her when he's dreaming, it was the fact that she been so worry about her mother.

(_Two months and she still hasn't returned_) she thought as she walked back to the skull.

Two months had come and gone and things still hasn't changed. Info and her friends are still bugging her, Zacuru wouldn't leave her alone, and Nuacka was tying to see if they can have the wedding early then her third birthday. But that's not the only thing bothering her.

(_Today the day_) she thought

The cub name Simba was old enough to walk and talk and today is the day that Scar put his plan in to action. Just thinking about it made her sick. She can't fail this plan, not only Scar was depending on her but that whole clan is. It was times like this she wished her mother hasn't left.

She stopped by her skull and look inside and smiled. Her boys were sleeping soundly, Banzai was kicking in his dream and Ed was snoring and drooling.

(_I shouldn't disturbed them, Banzai usually grouchy when he doesn't get any sleep_) she thought and left them alone.

She snuck in to the pride lands, its been real easy sneaking in since the King and the Queen was busy taking care of the little cub. She walked through the tall grass and made it to the nearest water hole. She licked her lips from her great thirst and lower her head to get a drink of water. She suddenly jumped up when she heard the grass moving behind her.

"Banzai? Ed?" She startled "momma?"

Zacuru pop his head out of the tall grass and chuckled "boy, you shouldn't seen the look on your face when your frighten" he smiled "its quite cute"

"What are you doing here" she growled

"Chill out Shenzi, I just saw you looking inside your mother's cave and left so I followed you"

"Why did you followed me then"

"I just wanted to talk for a little bit and without your friends always around you"

"Whatever" she said looking up at the sky watching the sun rose and spread across the land. It was about the same time Mufasa was telling Simba about the "circle of life" thing.

"Beautiful sunrise isn't it" Zacuru asked sitting next to her.

"It surely is" she said scooting away from him, hoping he didn't noticed but he did.

(_Just be nice to her, talking always help. Just don't brag or say mean things about her friends and you'll see she open up to you_) Zacuru remembered what Secret told him. He was glad he hired those annoying little know-it-all stalkers to spy on Shenzi and her friends.

"Why do you avoid me" he asked

Shenzi found this strange why he would asked a weird question "what do you mean"

"I'm just saying, we're about to get marry pretty soon and all I ever wanted to do is get to know you better."

"Zacuru, I known you all my life, how can you not know me"

"Your always busy with you mor-..I mean with you friends" he said

"So, is it wrong to have a life to have fun when times are bad like right now"

"That's true but I wish you would talk to me once in awhile especially when we're going to be husband and wife soon"

"I still have ten months of freedom left, are you counting down the days til we get marry" she asked

"No" he said

"And don't you find this unfair what our mothers are putting us through, didn't it piss you off when they told you about this betrothed thing**" **

"well actually to tell you the truth I knew about this the minute you were born"

Shenzi just stared at him, she wanted to hit him and scream about why everything was kept a secret from her but instead she growled and started to walk away.

"Hey wait up" he said following her as they went deeper in to the pride lands.

"I can't believe this" she said then look at him straight in the eyes "and you didn't stop this, what's wrong with you"

"look, at first I didn't want to go through with this then I started using this to annoy your brotherbecause I didn't care about it. I thought when I got older I would find a way out of this because I didn't want to marry someone I didn't love. And believe me you not my typeand I think you are too much of a tomboy for me"

"Exactly, I don't like you either so I thing we should go to your mother and tell her the wedding is off" she said cheerfully as she started to walk away

"But I was wrong" he said causing Shenzi to stop and look at him again.

Unknowing to them, a small gopher popped out of the ground and spotted them talking. He needed to report this to Zazu who will tell the King. He took off underground and tried to find Zazu.

"What do you mean your wrong" she asked

"When I watched you growing up you surely blossom from a tomboy brat to a very beautiful young female." he said "and I grew to love that personality of yours and those lovely eyes and smile"

"Zacuru, what are you exactly trying to tell me"

"I grew to love you, I love you Shenzi" he said plain and simple

The world seem to crash right in front of Shenzi's eyes, she wasn't expecting this, anything but this. Zacuru lift one of her paws with his causing Shenzi to shake in nervousness.

"You can't be serious" she said

"But I'm am" he said giving her paw a light kiss "I truly love you for what you are"

Shenzi chuckled nervously and pull her paw away from his "Zacuru, you can't fall in love with me"

"Why not" he asked

"Well for one thing your seven months older then me and I always thought of you as my other yet much smarter brother like Banzai and Ed. Plus, I don't think I can marry a male who use to babysit me when I was a pup and is my brother's best friend. I seen how Shenzen looks when you tell him about it and it not pretty" she explain

Zacuru rolled his eyes and put on a weak, disappointing smile "I can't change you mine on how you feel about me and this wedding thing"

"I'm afraid not" she said plain and simple

Before Zacuru could speak they heard the sounds of a lion's roar coming closer and closer by the second.

"Shit, it's the king" Shenzi said running off to the elephant graveyard.

"Wait up" Zacuru said running as well.

Shenzi jumped in to the graveyard with Zacuru crashing down on her.

"Get off of me" She shouted as she kick him off because he landed badly on her leg.

She got up hearing a her bones in her leg making a cracking noise causing her to hiss in pain. For some reason something was telling her Zacuru did that on purpose.

"You ok" he asked

"I would be better if you didn't land on me" she growled at him.

"Well then" he said fixing up his mane "now that is over we can finish talking" he said

"I feel like talking anymore Zacuru I'm going to find a spot and take a nap"

"Too late" he said looking at whatever was behind her.

Shenzi turned around and nearly jumped out of her fur when Scar walked out of the shadows.

"Scar! What are you doing here" she asked

Scar looked over at Zacuru this was the first time they seen each other face to face "who this your talking to" he asked in he low cold voice

"Him, no one" Shenzi said "what's up"

"Today is the day my friend, I set the trap and the little hairball will be here soon, but right now I need you to come with me" he said

"Ok, let me go wake up my friends then you can lead us"

Scar continue looking at Zacuru with an unpleasant face. Zacuru got the message "I'll see you later Shenzi" he said walking off.

"Boy am I glad you showed up" Shenzi said as they started walking to her skull where Banzai and Ed were sleeping at.

"I thought you will be mad for barging in on you and your boyfriend" he said with a smirk

"He not my boyfriend! He's my..." she growled "fiancé"

"You don't seem to happy about it"

"It's a arranged marriage that the only way to get out of is to kill yourself" she said "he such an idiot, all of the females has a crush on him because he the head male in the clan and he can have any female but no I'm the one who gets stuck with him" she complained

Scar just continue to grin, he can grant her that wish if she mess this up.

"So where are we going" she asked

"I want you to meet someone that's all" he said

* * *

"INFO!" Zacuru shouted "GOSSIP! SECRET!"

Zacuru wondered all over the graveyard and inside each of the hyenas caves.

"Where are those annoying little stalkers" he whispered to himself "INFO!"

"Who ever shouted SHUT UP! Some of us are trying to sleep!" a male hyena shouted form his cave as he pop his head out.

"Have you seen Info" Zacuru asked calmly

"I think she and the other two went to get some food" he said

"Thanks" Zacuru said the sigh angrily knowing he had to walk back to the pride lands.

He raced back in to the pride lands but stopped to catch his breath. He looked around then suddenly he heard singing and it was close by so he followed it.

* * *

"What is it with lions and singing, even I would never figure it out" Info said

"Ten bones says the bird gets crushed" Gossip said to Secret

"I say the female lion gets crushed first" Secret said

"And I say they all get crushed" Info said

"DEAL!" the three said all at once. Then continue watching the two small cubs, the bird and the animals singing and dancing.

Info was just about to relax when she heard her name. "INFO!"

The three females flinched then turned around to see Zacuru coming by.

"Where have you three been, I been looking all over for you" he said

"Well, we were going to find some food" Info said

"But then we saw the King's cub, a girl cub and that bird walking to the water hole we were going to" Gossip said

"So we hid behind a rock waiting for them to leave" Secret added

"But out of no where the weird-ass cub starts singing so we been stuck here waiting for them to stop and making bet on which on would get crushed by one of those animals" Info ended

"Why are they singing" Zacuru said

Gossip shrugged "beats us but form what I heard their heading towards the graveyard"

"Well that's why I'm here my friends, Shenzi and her morons friends are getting ready to kill those cubs"

"We knew that already" Info said

"How did you know, nobody told you" he said

"How do we know girls?" Info said

"We just know" Gossip and Secret said

(_Stackers, I swear_) he thought "then what are you three waiting for go spy on her and tell me the details" he said

Info rolled her eyes "fine but you're the one who has to stay here and catch us our food"

"I will not I have important things to do"

"Then I guess we can just go to our cave and not spy on Shenzi" Gossip said

Zacuru growled "just get going"

"See ya, then" Info said

"Bye" Gossip said

Secret just smiled as they ran back to the graveyard. Zacuru sigh and rested on the rock, he couldn't help but laughed when the tower of animals collapsed to the floor.

* * *

Banzai yawned "where's he taking us" he whispered to Shenzi

"He said he wanted us to meet someone and I don't want to asked any question" Shenzi whispered back

Ed dragged behind him, he was still a little tired to kill anyone right now. Shenzi went pale when she saw two adult lions waiting for them.

"You guys I want you to meet my dearest friend Zira" Scar said

Zira was a very skinny female with a wicket grin that gave Shenzi chills.

"Hey don't we see you in the outlands" Banzai asked

"Yes, I been living there all my life" she said

"And this is her older brother Alzon" Scar said

The trio looked up at the lion, he had the same color fur and mane as Scar but his body was like stone, scars all over his face and pearl white pupils in his eyes. They went pale the lion just had an anger look in his eyes and he was breathing heavily. His claws were drawn out and his sharp teeth were showing.

"My brother doesn't talk much and the only thing he loves to do is to fight and kill" Zira said grinning as Alzon growled. "And you can see by his scars, he been in a lot of fight and never lost a single one."

"Now listen closely you three, my brother would be worrying where his little cub is at so while you guys do your jobs, Zira and Alzon will distract him for a while got it" Scar said

"Got it" Shenzi and Banzai said as ed smiled nervously and nodded.

"Good, they should be here any time now" Scar said leaving

Zira looked at the hyenas with a awful look "screw this up and you'll find yourself being picked out of Alzon's teeth" she said

The trio stood still as they left then took a deep breath.

"Is it me or is it the fact that if we failed this task we'll be lion food to that Alzon guy" Banzai asked

"This is not a good time to joke around Banzai this is serious" Shenzi said

"I know, I know but its good to joke around just to cheer up a bit"

"No its not, we are going to be beaten to death by those very disturbed lions if we fail them and you want to all cheery about it" she said

"Sorry" he said

Shenzi sigh "I know you are, I'm just under a lot of pressure right now"

"Well, lets go back to the skull and wait for the cubs there" she said

"Come on guys I found some great seats" Gossip whispered

"I don't see why we have to spy on them, it seem rude" Secret said

"Oh shut up Secret, you know what we do when we made this little trio of ours" Info said "we spy, spread rumors, and we get things from hyenas who want valuable Information, gossips or secrets"

"Stop it Info, you know as well as I know why she doesn't want us to spy on Shenzi and her little group" Gossip teased causing Secret to blush.

"It you two stop it then maybe we can get our job done" Info said peaking from behind the pile of bones to see the view of the back of the skull and the border line of the graveyard and Shenzi and Baznai talking.

"Nervous" Banzai asked as he and Ed started to crawled in to the eye socket of the skull. They thought it would be neat to scare the little cubs a bit before sending them to an early grave.

"A little" she said as she heard the sounds of laugher coming closer.

"Come on, what's the worst that can happen" Banzai said smiling...

* * *

**If you're wondering how the chapter fit with the title, it easy. Shenzi was Shocked about Zacuru confessing about being in love with her. Then when Zira Threaten them about if they screw up their job she'll let her insane brother Alzon kill them with his bear claws. Sorry for the long wait, I'll update faster when school is out. See you then.**


	12. Shentana Returns

**Authors note: Hey there, still grounded but I'm happy to say school is finally over for me...yet I can't be on my computer or play video games so what's so happy about it. (Sigh) **

**I'm right now going through a stage of insanity, its like that Stephen King's book "The Shining" and on one of the Simpson's Halloween Special Quote: _All work and no play makes Jack a dull boy _or when Homer said _no beer and T.V makes homer go crazy. _Well my quote is _No computer and videos games makes Bianca go insane._**

**It a nightmare, the first week wasn't so hard because I was too tired and very stress out form School Exams to do anything but the second week is driving me NUTS, this is MY summer vacation and I can't even watch T.V. till next Monday (6/6/05). (Sobbing) I'm losing it, I have to confess to that when I could have sworn my computer, gamecube and T.V. were laughing at me. Well, during my days of being grounded I trying to figure out why my mom grounded me in the first place...(Sigh)...lets just make this short, sorry for the wait here the next chapter. **

**Chapter Twelve: Shentana Returns**

Shenzi nearly tripped on her own paws and piles of bones as she ran for her life to get away for the King. She saw the skull near by and slowed down a bit only to be tackle by Banzai and Ed who didn't have time to slow down. Shenzi crawled out from under them and got back on to her on her feet.

"Quick get in to the skull" she said

Banzai and Ed ran in as Shenzi looked around to see if the King was following them then went inside as well. Ed collapsed to the floor and Banzai lean back on the wall to catch his breath ignoring the pain and wounds form the terrible beating.

Shenzi hissed in pain as she tried to sit down "what's the worst that could happen he said" she said mocking what Banzai said earlier.

Banzai growled, he wasn't in the mood for Shenzi stubbornness, he turned his head ready to start an argument when he saw a dropped of blood hitting the floor nest to Shenzi. He looked up at her who was still trying to catch her breath and saw her cheek scratched with little drops of blood running down and dropping to the floor.

"Shenzi! What happen to your cheek" he said walking towards her.

"Oh this, its nothing, the damn cub got me when I was about to attack his little girlfriend" she said calmly like it was no big deal.

"It bleeding" he said

"Please Banzai, after what happen, we're going to get a much serious beating by Scar, Zira or that psycho thing she calls her older brother." she said wiping the blood off her cheek but it only smeared it.

Ed looked up at her with watery eyes, he whole left side of his body hurt when the King smacked him with his mighty paw. He whined and let his tongue rolled out of his mouth. He was tired.

Banzai slowly leaned back on the wall and took a deep breath then exhale "where did we go wrong" he asked

That was a good question, how did the king know about the cubs coming down in to the graveyard. Only them, Scar, Zira and Alzon knew about this. Then it hit her "the bird, it was that stupid bird" she said

"What do you mean" he asked

"When we did the birdie-boiler on him-

"Oh man that was the funniest thing I ever seen in months" Banzai said laughing

"Anyway, that was the only chance the bird had to escape and the only one that can tell the king-

Suddenly a large paw swung in and grabbed her by the neck then dragged her out of the skull.

"Shenzi!" Banzai yelled till he saw the blank eyes lion named Alzon peer in to the skull and grabbed Ed by the leg and Banzai by the neck as well and dragged them out of the skull.

Banzai looked at the lion, he eyes were blank and full of insanity to him as Alzon growled with drool running down his jaw.

"You worthless, stupid, disgusting thing, we gave a one simple job and you screw it up anyway!" Zira yelled right in Shenzi's face as she beginning to lose her air. "I don't see why Scar wanted you as his henchmen"

"I gave him that scar" Shenzi struggled to say.

Zira gasped and dropped her to the floor. "Your that female who did this to him"

"Yes, and that's why we became his henchmen to pay him pay him back for what we, I, did to him"

Zira growled and swung his paw to the nearest think bone and broke it in to two. If she was in charged she would had her brother kill them in a slow painful death, yet, Scar wanted them to live for his next plan.

"Put them down Alzon" she said

Alzon growled and leased his grip on the boys leaving small blood red marks on Banzai's neck and on Ed's leg, they crawled away and sat next to Shenzi.

"Scar wants to see you, he heard about what happen so he going to tell you his new plan, got it" she said and they nodded "good, you have to meet him in the largest cave west of the graveyard"

They nodded again and turned around to leave, Shenzi looked back fearing that it was a tricked and that they would just attack them and kill them instantly. But they didn't

"It funny how as crazy and very disturbing as they are they seem to have a better brother/sister bond then you and Shenzen" Banzai whispered

Shenzi just gave him a very cold look and he shut up.

Alzon snorted and looked at his sister "sister, why won't you let me kill" he said, his voice was cold and expressionless

"Patience brother, you'll get your chance, watch you'll see, you'll kill the thing that means the most dearest to the female" Zira said

They chuckled and went back to their pride. "If mom and dad were still alive, they would be proud, don't you think" Zira said

Alzon just smirked.

Unknowing to them as they left Info and Secret pop out behind a pile of bones.

"That Alzon guy gives me the creeps" Secret side shivering.

"No kidding" Info said "but, I can't help but laugh, Shenzi so beaten up by the king"

Secret watched as her friend fell back laughing then saw Gossip running up.

"So what did you tell Scar" Secret asked

"I told him everything, Its good to have a great memory like mine" she bragged.

"Quit bragging how did he take it" Info said

"Not so well but when I was running back over here I bumped in to our friend Sayo and I told her and she told two of her friends and so on and so on and so on"

"So what your trying to say is that the whole clan knows about Shenzi and her friends getting eat up by the king" Secret said

"Yes and man, Nuacka is so pissed" she laughed

Info join in with the laugher but Secret just rolled her eyes.

"Ok, come you guys, it not that funny" Secret said

"Oh stop whining Secret, you really need to lighten up" Info said

"What's there to lighten up to, we join forces with so whacko who wants to kill his brother and nephew and we doing this right behind Shentana's back"

"Stop worrying will ya, Shentana gone right now and by the time she gets back we'll be back the pride lands" Gossip said

"Gossip right, now let's get going, I do not want to miss the look on Shenzi's face when the whole clan knows about her fight with the King" Info said

The two females laughed but Secret didn't, she had a bad feeling about this whole thing, a really bad feeling.

A smiled formed across her face as she could the Pride Lands and the graveyard just ten miles away. The sun was setting and the desert was getting cold enough that she should rest for the night but something told her she needed to get there tonight. She found a rock and lay do to take a small rest. The last to months weren't easy on her.

(_But it was worth it)_ the tired leader Shentana said as she begin to groom herself. Her fur was messy by dirt, mud, sweat and blood that only remind her of her quest to find a new land to live.

After escaping the outlands Shentana found herself in the endless miles of the desert. After days in the desert with little water and no food, she didn't find anything so she headed south. Weak and very hungry she found a small little grass land that had a water hole and trees but no animals. Or so she thought.

Flashback

"_There got to be food around here" she said to herself as she sat down to rest next to the water hole. She looked at her reflection, she grow very thin and was a mess. She looked around the small grassland, it was calm and peaceful but there was no food around._

_She sigh in disappointment, she been looking for days and days with no luck. "I have to keep searching, Shenzi, Shenzen are all counting on me" _

_She thought she was alone then suddenly she heard a low growling noise behind her. She turned around to find a pack of cheetahs popping out behind the trees and rocks. She quickly got up and slowly tried to walk around the water hole without taking her eyes off on the pride of tigers. _

"_We found ourselves a trespasser guys" one cheetah said as they slowly a pouched her growling._

"_Good, we haven't eaten in days" another cheetah said _

_Shentana started to shiver in fear this was the first time she seen a carnivore eat another. She started to run as fast as she can hearing the tiger coming after her. She ran through the grassland then found herself in a thick forest with the cheetahs to chasing her._

"_I can't out run them forever" she said to herself _

_she hid behind a tree to catch her breath for a bit, overhearing the conversations of the cheetah. _

"_I saw her coming this way" _

"_No, she went that way"_

"_Who cares whoever finds her just kill her and share with the pride" _

_Shentana swallow a huge lump in her throat and started to sweat. She slowly peak behind the tree only to duck when a huge paw flying towards her but only hitting the tree. She tried to run only to be tackle by the cheetah then both of them rolled around in the grass, biting, scratching, and hitting each other. Shentana kicked the cheetah in the jaw causing it to get off of her. She got up and limp away form the cheetah. She heard a river near by, just behind the trees. Shentana exit the forest to find a large rabid river moving at a strong fast pace. _

_She hissed in pain "I have to cross the river, its my only way to escape" _

_Shentana heard the cheetah coming closer, she took a deep breath then dive in to the river. She use all her strength to cross to the other side ignoring the fact that the water around her was turning red by her blood. She rammed in to a rock but mange to hold on to it. She looked up to see the pride of cheetah watching her hoping she would drown. She release herself from the rock and dived under the water. She swam for a few feet till she felt she hit the other side of the river. She popped her head out of the water and dragged her injured body out of the water then collapsed to the floor. _

_She awoke the next day, covered in dry blood and mud. She struggled to get up causing some of her wounds to open up a bit. She looked around and sigh in relief that she made across the river and away from the tigers. After resting for an hour, she decided to follow the river seeing where it lead her. After two days at a slow pace later Shentana found herself on a cliff listening to the sounds of the waterfall. She looked down at the fall, it was a least a fifty foot drop like the one Shenzi told her about when she was a pup. On the side of the river she was on the bottom land was cover in thick trees. _

"_How am I going to get down there?" she said then saw that the cliff was just a pile of large rocks. She can easily get down it she was very careful._

_It took her about half a hour to get down from the cliff do to her wounds by the tiger. She enter the thick forest and walked through it with ease then exit out to find a lrage beautiful land . She eyes shine when she saw miles of grasslands, trees, a large water hole that was connected to a much smaller river. The cliff had many caves in it, which was a nice place to sleep in and very far away she saw herds, many herds. _

"_I found it, I found our new home" Shentana said before falling to the floor from exhaustion. _

Flashback over.

Shentana smiled at the fact that the land was too far away. She rested till she was well enough to return back home yet even returning was hard on her as well.

(_Yet you made it home, now lets get going_) her brain said to herself. She nodded, got on her feet and continue her way home.

"Shenzi do you get the feeling their laughing at us" Banzai asked

Shenzi growled at Banzai stupid question as they walk by some of the clan who were staring, whispering and laughing at them as they past by.

"Gee, I wonder who could have spread this around" she said as she and her friends spotted her brother, Zacuru and the stalkers talking and for the first time she saw her own brother laughing. They turned around holding back their laugher.

"Man, I heard you got pounded by the King" Shenzen said laughing even harder.

The trio blushed from embarrassment "just think the tough, strong Shenzi can't even kill a couple of cubs and a stupid bird" Info said

"Shut up Info, when was it the last time you tried to defeat a full grown lion" Banzai said

"Well, I'm not that dumb to fight a lion that's suicide" Info said and Gossip nodded

"Shenzi what happen to your cheek" Secret asked

Everybody stared at her cheek, it was smeared with dry blood, Shenzi place her paw on it "oh this, the cub just scratch me when I was about to kill the girl cub"

"Humph, why didn't Banzai and Ed help you" Zacuru asked not even looking at her.

"We were but she was a faster runner" Banzai said

"You don't need to explain what happen to him Banzai, no doubt, Gossip already told every one about this, I'm sure" Shenzi said

Gossip only grinned "but I would recommended to use a better excuse then "oh this is your son" when you tried to explain the whole thing to the king"

"Lets go boys, Scar waiting for else" Shenzi said storming off with the boys following her.

"And next time don't asked Ed if he knew it was the King's son, he so stupid he can't even lie" Info shouted

Ed flinched from her remark "just ignore her Ed" Banzai said

Ed just sigh and looked back to see them all laughing at him but he caught Secret's eyes and she just gave him a small smile.

After they were gone, Zacuru shook his head as he watch Shenzen still laughing from the whole thing.

"For god's sake Shenzen breathe" he shouted

"Come on Zacuru, let him enjoy this finest hour" Info said

"Yeah, it not every day something like this happens" Gossip said

"Shenzen please it wasn't that funny" Secret said

Shenzen stop laughing " what do you mean it wasn't that funny, man I wish I was you so I can see with my own eyes of my bratty little sister getting the pounding she needed for months"

"Dude, that harsh, this is your sister we're talking about" she said

"Well isn't it like you to be all soft, if you knew what its like to have a sibling you'll understand"

"Ok, chill out, you don't have to yell at her" Info said

"She right Shenzen, I wouldn't be laughing about this" Zacuru said

"And why not" he asked

"Well think about it, if Shenzi gotten beat up by a lion, you think she weak right"

"Pretty much" Shenzen said

"Who wouldn't" Info added

"Well then, if she can you my friend and you too Info, then that means you guys are weaker"

"I never thought about it that way" Gossip said and Secret giggle a bit.

"Ok that's not funny" Shenzen said

"And what the hell are you guys laughing at" Info snapped at Gossip and Secret who shut up and looked away.

"Hey guys, do you here something" Zacuru said

They and the whole clan stopped and listen. The ground begin to shake and they heard someone...singing.

"Oh no, not more singing, I still got that other stupid song stuck in my head" Info growled

"I know that but why is the ground shaking" Secret asked

"Well, lets go see what this whole thing about"

They jumped and turned around to see Nuacka walking past them "this better be important to wake me up from my sleep"

The hyenas looked at each other then followed their leader in to the cave, ignoring the ground shaking underneath them "what is it with singing today" Gossip said

Shentana jump in to the bottom of the dark graveyard after spending the whole day walking. She actually missed this dump of dirt and bones. She smiled, fixed up her mane and walked over to the caves to greet her pups and clan.

"Shenzi, Shenzen I"m home" she said as she peak in to the cave only to find it empty. She found this odd then check the other caves to find them empty as well.

"That's strange, where my clan"

She nearly fell when the ground started to shake again. Then not far away she saw a smoke and a glowing red light and she could have sworn she heard singing and laughing. She followed it.

She enter the cave that was the closet to the red glow and where the ground was shaking harder. She was only half way there when she heard the whole clan laughing then everything went pitch black. She exit the other side of the cave and in the light of the moon she found her clan and a lion laughing. Something told her that the whole clan had betrayed her trust...


	13. Nuacka's Grudge: A Wound From The Past

**Author's note: Well, I got some good news, due to good behavior, my punishment ended early. I'm free!**

**Anyway, in this chapter, Nuacka finally tell us about Zacuru's father not to mention something that happen to her when she was young and why she hates outsiders so much.**

* * *

**Chapter Thirteen: Nuacka's Grudge: A Wound From The Past**

Shentana knew who that lion was but didn't know what the hell he was doing in their land. Even though it was dark she still manage to stop her son nearby laughing along with the other hyenas. She calmly walked over to Shezen who had his back turned. The others stopped her approaching him and froze.

"Shenzen" one of the males tried to say.

"What?" he asked then noticed that his friends went pale, very pale "what's wrong with you guys, it look like you seen a ghost"

Another male lifted his paw and pointed to something behind him. Shenzen turned around and scream at the top of his lungs when he saw his mother staring at him with a cold look. His scream echo throughout the area causing all the hyenas and Scar to stop and look to see what was going on.

"Mom! Your back...so soon" Shenzen said

A few of the hyenas gasped, others shouted Shantana and some were whispering.

Scar quitely jump down the pile of rocks and went of to Shenzi Banzai and Ed. "Who's that hyena" he asked

Shenzi was too pale to move, she just stood there with wide eyes knowing she going to be in so much trouble if everyone blame this on her.

"That's our leader" One hyena said who was sitting next to him.

"Leader, I thought Nuacka was the leader" he asked

"No, she second in command" another one said

"And why are you so afraid of her" he asked Shenzi

"She her mom" Banzai said

Shentana looked around, every single hyena was here "ok" she said calmly "I want all of you to get back to your cave before I count to ten!" she shouted "one..-

In a flash all the hyenas ran past her and out of the cave as she continue to count.

"This is bad, this is bad" Shenzi said then grabbed Banzai by the shoulders "what are we going to do"

"Hide" Banzai said

"Good point" Shenzi said

They were about to run away till Nuacka block them from leaving "where are you three going"

"Shenzen what going on here" Shentana asked as the last few hyenas left the area and went back to their caves.

"Its all Shenzi fault, she the one who made a deal with the lion" he said "I had nothing to do with this, so please don't blame this on me"

"Calm down Shenzen, just go, I'll talk to you back in the cave" she said

Shenzen nodded and ran off "and tell Gossip that this isn't to right time to spy"

Shenzen grabbed Gossip, who was peeking behind the cave, by the arm and push her to walk away.

"Oh come on, I can't help but spread rumors" Gossip voice echo in the cave.

Shentana turned around and looked up to see Scar sitting down in front of her. Scar was surprised that she didn't flinch from his appearance.

"Taka, didn't your brother tell you that lions are not allowed to be here" she said

Scar stayed calm "So, form the way it looks, you clan, friends and even your own daughter didn't tell you what was going on"

"No I was gone for two months" she said., she didn't trust him "I think you should leave so I can have a talk with my family"

"Whatever you say, Matriarch, if I knew you were the real leader I wouldn't wasting my time with the second in command" He grinned then walked past her and out of sight.

Shentana waited till he was gone then turned around to see Shenzi arguing with Nuacka while Banzai and Ed stayed quite. "Oh Shenzi"

"You are not going to blame this whole thing on me" Shenzi shouted at Nuacka till she heard her mother calling.

"Shenzi get over here right now"

"Back me up guys, please" she whispered.

"Don't worry, we'll right behind you" Banzai said

They walked over to Shentana then noticed the poor shape she was in. Her fur was dirty and it look like she didn't eat in days not to mention the scratches that were still healing from what ever she was in.

"Hi mom, we missed you" Shenzi said smiling but frown when her mother wasn't smiling.

"Now are you guys going to tell me what going on or do I have to stoop so low to asked the gossip's girls since they never tell a lie" she said

"Forgive me mom, remembered that lion we attack when we were teens, well about a few months ago even before you left, he found us and threaten to kill us if we didn't help him out with his own problems"

"How should we know he and his friends are complete nutcases, he told us that if we help him become king of Pride rock, he would spare our lives." Banzai added.

"Shenzi if this was going on why didn't you tell me" Shentana wanted to know

"Because he wanted us to kill the king and his new born cub" Shenzi said

"And you didn't right" She said

The trio looked around, ashamed and Shentana noticed the bruises, scratches and the blood smeared across Shenzi's cheek. "WHAT WERE YOU THREE THINKING!" She holler "why would you kill a small cub, and not just any cub but the King's club!. I thought I raise you three better then that and you are so damn lucky you didn't get your head bitten off for this. This is probably the most stupidest, immature, irresponsible thing you ever done Shenzi!"

"I said I was sorry mom, and trust me we wanted to tell you but we thought we can get this over with without you knowing it"

"Yeah, plus, no offense we thought the plan was going to work even Nuacka thought it was a good idea" Banzai said then covered his mouth. Shentana's eyes widen "Nuacka knew about this too"

They all turned Nuacka, who knew she had to explain her side of the story she growled to herself (_That stupid outsider is going to pay for this_)

"Nuacka, you actually let this situation get this far" she said

"Uh.." Nuacka didn't know what to say

"Nuacka I put you in charge knowing you would look out for the clan not go along with this thing"

"What other choice did I had Shentana, he said he was going to get us out of here"

"I don't care what he offer, killing the King's cub is unbelievably stupid even for you"

"At least I was trying to do something about this, we been in this place for nearly two years and you haven't done anything about it expect run off for two months"

"I keep telling you I was looking for another place to stay, at least I told you not hide it behind my back"

Shenzi, Banzai and Ed stood there watching the two females fighting and insulting one another. Shenzi found this a surprised, since when does her mom and Nuacka fight. She never saw them fought like this all her life.

"Why are you yelling at me in the first place, it's your daughter and those to moron outsider fault were in this mess in the first place"

"My daughter and her FRIENDS were threaten by this lion they had no choice but to do what he saidand all you did was went along with it, what kind of leader are you" Shentana said

"I would have made a better one because when things go wrong I do something right away not wait for years to think of something"

"Nuacka your luck you're my friend, other wise I would have kick you out of this clan for poor leadership" Shentana said trying to calm down

Nuacka was shocked then grew very anger "I wouldn't be talking about poor leadership" she snapped then stormed off "you'll regret saying those things to me Shentana, This isn't over!"

Shentana sigh then look over at the trio "come on lets go back to the caves, I'm too tired to yell at you some more"

"We understand mom" Shenzi said

The trio helped the weak and tired leader back to the caves not caring where Nuacka went.

* * *

"Did you find out anything Gossip" Info said

They were sitting somewhere in the graveyard instead of going back to the caves like Shentana told them to.

"No, Shentana knew I was watching her so she told Shenzen to get me out of there" she said " but boy she really pissed off, I can still here her yelling at Shenzi when I was running over here"

"Who could blame her, we turned our back on our own leader for our self-fish needs" Secret said

"Who care about that, we don't' have anything to spread to the clan" Gossip said

Before Info could say something to her, they had something crashing and bones being broken.

"What was that" Secret asked

They quietly snuck over to where the noise was coming form and spotted Nuacka breaking anything she can get a hold of "That stupid, little, "who thinks she better then me" bitch, how dare she say those things to me"

She grabbed a bone with her mouth and bit it in half then spit out the small pieces "saying I have poor leadership, she wasn't supposed to be the leader in the first place"

She stopped dead in her tracks, letting hunted memories flowing back in to her mind. Terrible memories of her youth yet happy ones as well when she was with...him.

"What's wrong with her, she seem to be out of it" Secret whispered

"Quick get down, I see someone coming" Info said

Nuacka turned around to see Scar walking out of the fog, chuckling to himself.

"Do you always have to make a spooky entrance all the time, it getting really old" Nuacka snapped

"Dear Nuacka you look so angry about something'

"Duh, Shentana just got me upset" she said

"Upset wouldn't be the word I would use from all the noise and things you wereshouting"

Nuacka felt tears coming to her eyes so she looked away from the lion.

"It seem to me that your suffering from the same thing I'm going through, being the second in command instead of the leader or is this a different kinda grudge you have on your best friend" Scar said circling around her hoping she would snap.

"His name was Curu" she said and looked up to Scar with angry watery eyes.

"He was the love of my life, we grew up with each other along with Shentana. He was the top Alpha male of the clan like Shentana was in the females. I was second but Curu loved me anyway. The only flaw in our relationship was Curu was betrothed to Shentana and neither of us wanted that. So Curu and I thought, if Shentana was gone then I would have taken over as the next Matriarch and then I would be the one marrying Curu"

"It didn't work out as you expected" Scar said

"I lead Shentana in to a thick forest hoping she would get lost, then Curu would come out and kill her then we would then make it look like a terrible accident. I hid behind a bush watching Shentana being attacked by Curu. But before he could make the final blow out of nowhere a dirty male outsider came out and tried to protect her." She slammed her paw on the ground "That male killed him and instead of killing the outsider the clan welcome him with open arms for saying for saving the future Matriarch."

She remembered, how could she forget. She watch as Shentana married the outsider name Hadzazi, all happy. While she stood there alone, already bearing Curu's pup. She had to bite her lip hard to let this event past. She knew if they found out about the plan she and Curu made she would be kicked out of the clan and that wouldn't be good for her unborn pup. As the years went by watching Shentana happy family growing and pretending to be her best friend, a sense of madness and insanity was growing in her...waiting til the day she would finally snapped.

"It all her fault why my life is so miserable, watching her being so happy with the outsider and her pups not knowing or caring what happen to Curu. And now this, just when things get bad she decide to run off to find new land for us to stay at"

"What!" Scar growled

Nuacka forgot, Scar didn't know what Shentana was planning and she know that he still need them for his plans. She grinned "of course she was planning to get us out of here when she gets better after her long journey but before she did that she told me that tomorrow she going to tell the king about this little plan yours"

"Oh really, and you and I don't want that, right" Scar said

She nodded " And you and I both know how to silence her...for good"

Scar smirked "I can see why you hate outsiders so much"

"And why stop there, there two outsiders in this clan that need to be eliminate as well"

"Who" Scar asked

"Who else are we talking about those two outsiders that hang around with Shenzi"

"Oh no not those two" Scar said

"Why not!" she said

"As a pain they are, Shenzi would know right away who kill them and I don't want to be attack by hundreds of those hyenas."

He had a point not to mention Shentana grew a mother/son bond with them and she go in rage if one of her pups gets hurt.

"Ok I have another plan"

"What did you have a mind" he asked

"Lets get out of here, if they catch us we're dead" Secret said she was getting very frighten.

Info move away but knocked over a few bones, dust flew in the air and in to Gossip's nose. She sneezed.

"Who's there" Scar shouted.

The three females tried to run but Scar leaped out and blocked them form leaving.

"I know you, your those know-it-all stalkers I talked to one time" Scar said

Nuacka watched as one by one, the females were tossed and slammed in to the ground next to her. They struggled to lift their heads so they can see Nuacaka.

"It seems your spying is getting a little sloppy don't you think" Nuacka said

"But we're not traitors like you" Info said

"Yeah and as soon as we get away, we're telling Shentana- Gossip screamed when Scar slammed his nails deep in to her back.

"Gossip! Let her go" Secret shouted

"Listen to me, you little annoying stalkers, if you tell anyone about this and I will know, I'll tear 9out those precious voice boxes of your so you'll never tell information, gossips or secrets AGAIN" Nuacka said

"We're not afraid of your threats"

"Then how about I kill one of you to show how serious we are" Scar said digging his nails deeper in to Gossip's back. She held back her screaming but felt a warm flow of blood running down your back.

"Ok, ok we won't tell anyone" Info said "now let us go"

"And don't worry girls, Shentana it just a hyena that would ruin everything anyway, once she gone everything would be much better off" she grinned

At that very moment Nuacka's mind was filling up with the madness and insanity that been buried deep inside her for so long...she would never be the same again.


	14. A Friend's Betrayal

**Author's Notes: I'm writing as fast as I could since I'll be going on a road trip with my family and will be away for a week and a half or so. So I'm sorry but I do have good news, just a few more chapters and my second part of my series will be finished.**

**Let my summer Vacation begin!**

**OH by the way here the next chapter...enjoy. **

* * *

**Chapter Fourteen: A Friend's Betrayal **

It was the next day and Zacuru was down right terrified from the night before. His mother walked in to the cave they shared and he nearly jumped out of his fur when he saw her eyes. They were huge and seem to lost her pupils. They were pearl white and her left eye was slightly twitching. She just walked over to the darkest corner of the cave and went to sleep. Today she was gone, too early even for her, but he just went back to sleep anyway.

"Nuacka why did you wake me up so early in the morning" Shentana asked

"I thought we can go to the water hole and just talk things out about what happen yesterday and you know to patch things up" Nuacka said

Shentana noticed a weird change in her "are you alright, your eyes seem a little different"

"Oh I'm fine, just a little stress out" she said smiling "so what do you say"

"Ok, I'll go but can we go later I going to find Shenzi and have a little talk with her" she said

"Sure, I'll meet you there soon" Nuacka said then took off.

Shentana felt uneasy the way Nuacka's eyes change but she put that aside and went to find Shenzi.

* * *

Meanwhile somewhere near the border of the pride lands.

"So what was the plan you and that hyenas made yesterday" Zira asked

"Easy my friend, Nuacka is going to lead the leader to the water hole then leave her alone then that's when Alzon would strike and we'll blame this on Mufusa so Shenzi would have no choice but to continue our plan" Scar said

"Why is Alzon going to do this"

"You know me, I don't like to get my paws dirty and besides you know how your brother kill his victims"

"Slow, painful with no mercy" Zira said

"Exactly" Scar said

"Are you up with it Alzon" she asked as she and Scar looked back at the insane lion and his smirked

"Just tell me when to strike" he said coldly

"But what a about the stalkers" Zira said "they can't be trusted"

"I know but I left warning on one of them's back to tell them that we're not joking around about this"

"So when do we strike" she asked

"Just wait for Nuacka's signal" Scar said there was nothing Scar liked better then watching a friend betray the other.

* * *

Shentana sniffed the air and followed her daughter's scent to a huge skull just near the border of the pride lands. She smiled and walked over to the cave and looked inside. She held back her giggle on how Banzai and Ed sleep. Snoring and drooling and kicking in their dreams. In the far left Shenzi was curled up in a little ball sleeping peacefully. She walked inside and over to Shenzi then tapped her on the head.

"Shenzi? Shenzi wake up" she whispered

Shenzi moan in her sleep and started to growl "I'm not going to tell you another story Ed"

Shentana giggled again and tapped her on the head again "Shenzi wake up"

Shenzi opened one of her eyes and looked up to see Shentana "Momma, what are you doing here, how did you find this place" she said getting up.

"I just followed your scent, can you meet me outside for a minute" she said

"Sure, and don't worry about the boys, their deep sleepers" she said

Shenzi followed her mother outside. Shentana smiled on how much Shenzi look so much like her all the way down to the stubbornness she had when she was a young female. Shentana and Shenzi sat down a few feet away from the skull.

Shenzi smiled "mom, again I'm sorry about this whole dealing with Scar kinda thing"

Shentana shook her had "I'm just more upset on why you didn't tell anything about this, I'm your mother you can tell me anything"

"I know but I just wanted to this on my own"

"Afraid to admit your mistakes"

"Yeah you could say that" she said since she didn't want to mention that Scar nearly choke her to death.

"You didn't really kill those cubs did you" she asked

"No, we were but Mufasa found out and he beat us"

Shentana shook her head again "well you did deserves it, I would have done the same thing if my child was in danger"

"Your not helping mom" Shenzi said "but can we dropped the subject please. What about you, why did you take so long to come back"

"Well it was hard to find a new place to live, it was either too small, or didn't have water or food and wasn't already taken. I would have came back sooner but I was injured and needed to rest." she said

"Oh, so did you find anything"

"I did, the place isn't far it right by this giant waterfall" she said

Shenzi wondered the waterfall she remembered was the one she and her friends fell down when they were young.

"When are we leaving" Shenzi asked

"Soon, first I want you and your friends to get out of whatever deal you made with Scar, knowing that the first plan had failed I suspect he has another idea right?" she said

"Wow mom, your real smart" Shenzi said "and yes he has another plan to become king"

"Then for now on I want you to stay away from him, if this new plan backfire, he might just blame the whole thing on us and make him look like the good lion"

"I understand" Shenzi yawned "is that all you wanted to tell me"

"Yeah and plus just to make sure" she look at the three scratches on Shenzi's cheek "those aren't going to leave scars"

"They won't the cub didn't get me that hard, but you should see the ones Banzai got, now those are funny" she snicker

"At least watch your face, you still got dry blood smeared across your cheek"

"Yes mom" Shenzi said rolling her eyes then smiled "as soon as I get an extra hour of sleep"

"Alright, have a nice sleep" she gave her a small nuzzle then headed towards the boarder.

"Where are you going" Shenzi asked

"Nuacka wanted to talk to me to patch things up about yesterday" she said

"You look a little uneasy about this" Shenzi said

"Maybe because Nuacka looks a little different today, she seems not all there"

"Do you want me to go with you"

"No I'm fine Shenzi, just go back to sleep"

"Ok, I'll see you later then"

"Ok, I love you Shenzi" Shentana said since something was telling her she needed to say that to her daughter

"I love you too mom" Shenzi said then enter the skull as Shentana exit the graveyard.

* * *

Gossip hissed in pain as Info checked out her wounds. While Secret kept a watch to make sure Scar or Nuacka wasn't coming.

"Secret get away form we don't want to draw attention to our home" Info said

"Sorry, I'm just scare ok" she said walking over and sitting down next to Info "how's her back"

"What do you think" Gossip said

"Well what ever you do don't move or you might open your wounds again" Info said

They looked at her back, there were four deep dark red holes where Scar pinned her then he ran his claws down her back leaving deep scratches. Her whole back was covered in dark dry blood and was still bleeding in a few spots.

"Thank god in was just a warning" Secret said not knowing what she would do if she lost any of her best friends. Sure they treat each other like dirt sometimes but they were always there for each other.

"Great! This is just great, thanks to that lion and Nuacka these are going to leave scars." Gossip said "it's bad enough my mother gave me a stupid name now I have scars"

"Don't cry Gossip, we'll just try to cover it up with your fur" Secret said trying to cheer up her friend.

"Hey your not the one with a torn up back here!" Gossip shouted then scream in pain.

"See that's what you get for moving" Info said "see this is why we can't tell any one about this"

"But what about Shentana she going to be killed" Secret said

"And we're going to be killed if we told someone" Gossip said

Secret lower her head and said nothing. She walked out of the cave and looked up at the sky. Black clouds were coming.

* * *

Shentana also looked up at the sky "its going to rain soon" she said then sigh "gee, I was hoping for a sunny day on my first day back"

As she was walking to the water hole she spotted Nuacka up ahead, Shentana stopped while she saw her friend's face. Nuacka looked nervous and seem to be staring out in to space. Not knowing to Shentana, Nuacka spotted Scar, Zira and Alzon sneaking up behind her, waiting for her signal.

"Nuacka! Is something wrong" Shentana shouted as she continue walking towards her.

Nuacka started to sweat as she kept staring at Scar who was still waiting for her signal. It was all up to her now. (_I can't do this, what am I thinking_)

"Nuacka!" Shentana continue to shout her name because she wasn't responding

(_I need to tell her to run_) she thought but her voice felt dry

(_Kill her_) a Voice echo in her head

(_Who's that_)

(_Kill her, get your revenge_)

(_I can't, who are you_) she shouted in her head

(_Kill her, after all it her fault I'm dead_)

"Nuacka?" Shentana was getting closer and so was Alzon ready to strike

(_Curu, is that you_) Nuacka smiled not knowing little by little she was losing her grip on humanity.

Nuacka looked ahead and saw that her "best friend" was just a few yards away then she grinned causing Shentana to stop dead in her tracks. "Nuacka, are you alright"

"Yes" she said "but you won't be...NOW"

Shentana heard a roar from behind her and quickly turned her head to see a huge lion running towards her. She tried to run but Nuacka tackle her to the ground to stop her from getting away.

"You traitor!" Shentana shouted as she smacked Nuacka across the face with her claws. Nuacka fell back as blood sprayed out from her wound. Shentana tried to get up but was grabbed by the neck with Alzon's teeth and was throw to the ground.

Blood poured down her neck as she rolled on to her back only to be stabbed in the stomach by Alzon's sharp claws.

"Help! Somebody Help!" Shentana tried to scream but her air was running short. She kicked the lion in the chest but the lion was like solid rock.

Alzon grinned "that will cost you"

Shentana's eyes widen as the lion lifted is paw and drew out his claws. He dug his claws deeper in to her stomach causing her to scream and more blood to pour out. He swung his paw down and Scar, Zira and Nuacka watched the Matriarch being tore to shreds.

The clouds begin to thunder.

* * *

The trio exits the cave an hour later and yawned "cloudy days, I love it" Shenzi said

Banzai yawned again "there all right but its better when its rains"

Ed laughed and stuck his tongue out ready to caught the first drops of rain. "Come on Ed, lets go to the water hole for a drink, my mom should be there with Nuacka" Shenzi said as they exit out of the border

"Sounds great to me" Banzai said

The trio talked as they walked over to the water hole then they spotted Shenzen there.

"Hey it our bro" Banzai said

"Great" Shenzi said sarcastically but then noticed Shenzen was just standing there looking at something.

As they came closer they stopped when the grass around the water hole was covered in fresh blood. It was everywhere even in the water.

"Holy shit, what happen here" Banzai asked Shenzen but he didn't say anything.

Shenzi ran up to her brother was in a state of shocked. He sat there with wide eyes and his jaw slightly open. "Shenzen, speak to me, are you still there"

"M-m-m-mom" he said

Shenzi slowly turned her head and saw something in the grass.

"Help" they heard a weak voice

Nuacka crawled over to Shenzi, she was badly beaten covered in cuts and blood.

(_We want it to look like the my brother did this and it would be odd it the matriarch died but you escaped without a scratch_) Scar told Nuacka before he letting Alzon beat her to a pulp.

Nuacka growled from what he did but she played along as Banzai and Ed ran to her.

"Easy there Nuacka, we're here" Bnazai said as her vision was beginning to fog.

"He cam out of no where" she lied "we were just talking...then..saw..him...coming" then she past out.

"Someone attack Nuacka, Shenzi but she couldn't tell us who" Banzai said "Shenzi?"

Shenzi stared at the bloody corpse of her mother with shocked and disbelief. The body didn't even look like a hyena anymore, she was cut all over and still bleeding out of the deep wounds. The fatal wound were the stabbed wounds in her stomach.

"Momma" she said

Shenzi held back her tears and tried to take a deep breath as she reach over to close her mother's eye lids. She started to breathe rapidly as she thought why things were happening to her. The wedding, Scar, The Stalkers, everything, and now this, it was too much for her.

"Shenzi, Shenzi talk to me, is Shentana-" Banzai didn't finished because Shenzi just fainted.

It started to rain...


	15. Another Lie

**Author's Notes: Sorry for the wait, I was on vacation. I would've updated as soon as I got home but due to an accident that happen near my house the power went out for a day then it took another day to get the cable back on.**

**Thanks for the review and extra thanks for pointing out a few of my mistakes. Hey what normal human would make mistakes, it's a good way to learn form them. Like me and my grammar (_my worst subjects have always been English and Science. I'm more of a math geek_). **

**Here's the next chapter...enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter Fifteen: Another Lie**

The cloudy morning turned in to a dark, windy evening with rain pouring down on the pride lands. Deep in the graveyard, hyenas gather around a spot where their leader was buried with a bone use as a grave stone. The hyenas looked down at the ground with tears mixed with cold rain pouring down their cheeks.

Zacuru sigh as he wiped his wet hair out of his eyes, he looked around and noticed something odd. His mother, Shenzen, the morons and the stalkers weren't here, not to mention Shenzi. He walked to find any one of them and spotted Banzai and Ed talking to Balean who was crying herself from what had happen.

"He hasn't move at all" Banzai asked

Balean shook her head "no, not even a inch"

"Who could blame him, after what he saw, he just in a state of shocked right now" Banzai said

Balean looked inside the cave to see Shenzen curled up in a little ball facing away from the outside world.

"I think he over doing it" Zacuru said as he walked over to them.

"Over doing it, Zacuru we literally had to dragged him back to the graveyard because he was too shocked to move" Balean said

"Not to mention Shenzi" Banzai said and Ed nodded

"Well Shenzi fainted, Shenzen was just standing there."

"Is this all you came here to do, to pick on Shenzen after his mother die" Balean said

"No, I'm here to see why the leader's own family isn't at her funeral" he said

"I'm going but not without Shenzen" Balean said "now go away and bother someone else"

"Ok, geez, you don't have to yell"

"She has too it pouring out here" Banzai yelled

Zacuru gave him a cold look "at least tell me Shenzi is alright"

"I don't know I haven't check on her yet" Banzai said

"Where is she" he asked

"We put here in Shentana's cave and Nuacka should be in another cave next to Shentana's" Banzai said

"I better go check on Shenzi to see if she alright" Zacuru said

"That's our job, why don't you check on your mother, she is in pretty bad shape herself" Banzai said

Zacuru watched as Banzai and Ed walked off to Shentana's cave. He growled but went to see how his mother was doing and to get some answers about what happen that morning.

* * *

Nuacka hissed in pain, she was covered head to toe in cuts, bites, scratches and both dry and moist blood. What hurt worst was the wound that Shentana inflicted on her. Her right eye was swollen shut and her whole right side was puffy and badly bruised with four cut slash across it.

(_You traitor!)_ Shentana yelled at her then smack her across the face with her claws.

She growled (_That little bitch_) knowing its going to leave a scar.

But that wasn't the thing that was bothering her.

"That bastard Scar, he'll pay for what her did to me" she said to herself as she remember what happen just a few hours ago.

She smiled as she stared down the bloody corpse as Scar walked up to her.

"We need to make this look like an attack" Scar said "something my brother would do"

"Sure whatever" Nuacka said still staring down at the dead body.

"And if we want it to look like the my brother did this, it would be odd it the matriarch died but you escaped without a scratch"

"What do you mean" she said turning her head only to attack by the insane lion Alzon. She was beaten to a bloody pulp and left near the body. She open up her good eye and watched as the three lions took off. She was in so much pain to leave but Scar was right when she thought about it. She had to be thankful, he let her live but left her to suffer. She waited for an hour til she saw Shenzen who saw his mother then froze.

She hissed in pain, these wounds were deep and still fresh. She looked outside it was still raining and she knew all the hyenas were at the funeral.

(_Oh well, a little pain would go away but Shentana is gone for good_) her brain said (_but what comes after this_)

Nuacka smiled and closed her eyes to go to sleep (_the wedding_)

"Mom?" Zacuru looked inside the cave

She opened her good eye and stared at her son "What is it" she asked quite annoyed

"I just wanted to see if you were alright and needed something" he asked

"I don't need anything I just want to sleep" she said

"Oh ok, I understand" he said.

He was about to leave but "are you sure your alright" he asked again

"Yes, why do you keep asking" she said

"Well, this morning you seem different" he asked "And when you were unconscious you kept muttering a name called Curu"

"I'm fine son, just very sore and cut all over. Now will you let me rest" she said raising her voice

Zacuru nodded and exit the cave and in to the pouring rain.

* * *

Ed shivered as he and Banzai walked over to Shentana's cave to check on Shenzi. Its been raining all day and was very cold. They looked inside the cave and sigh in relief to see her awake but she just laid there deep in thought.

"Shenzi?" Banzai said

Shenzi's eyes looked at them then she turned around to stared at the wall "go away"

Banzai sigh but walked in anyway followed by Ed. Ed shook his body to dry up a bit and sat down. Even he wasn't in his jolly mood, his large blank eyes were red and puffy. Shentana had always been a mother to him since his real one was taken away form him when he was a pup. And she accepted him even though he was raise by humans.

Banzai felt the same way about Shentana, he'll never forget all the kindness he got from her when he was growing up. But Shenzi, who lost her father now mother must be feeling worst then all of them. He walked over to her and laid down next to her.

"Will you move Banzai your soaking wet" she said

He scoot over a bit "we need to go to the funeral"

"I'm not going"

"But this is your mother's funeral"

"I said I'm not going and if your going to continue to bothering me I want you to leave"

"I rather be here with you" Banzai said and Ed whin to agreed with him

"Fine whatever, just don't talk" she said

"Ok" he said

They stayed silent till they all fell asleep.

* * *

Else where Scar, Zira and Alzon were talking while seeking shelter form the rain inside a dark deep cave.

Scar grinned "this is going better then I thought"

Zira would have smile but she was disgusted by the stench of fresh blood that covered Alzon's mouth and paws. She turned to look at him, licking his paws to clean himself up. Thanks to the rain the blood ran down his chin and chest.

"Idiot, go wash yourself in the rain, that stench is annoying me" she shouted

Alzon smirked "your just jealous because I did all the killing"

"No, I'm just mad because that smell is making me sick"

Alzon walked out of the cave and sat down, letting the rain wash away the blood.

"Stupid idiot of a brother" Zira said

"Calm down my friend, he just enjoying his killings that all, and might I say what he did to her even I was stunned"

"He like over killed, he can't help it" Zira said "so what next on your plan, my pride is waiting to enter to pride lands"

"Tomorrow I have take the little hairball down to the gorge but before I do that I need to talk to Shenzi, with her mother gone and that mental nutcase Nuacka on my side no one can stop me"

* * *

The next day

Shenzi woke up from a what she hope it was a bad dream with a pounding headache. She slowly got up and glance over at the boys, sleeping and snoring as usual.

"What happen" she said to herself as she exit the cave and looked around. It was wet, muddy and had the smell of fresh fallen rain. She rubbed her head and tried to remember what happen yesterday.

Then it hit her "Mother" she whispered to herself

She remembered, seeing her mother tore up then left for dead, then she felt dizzy then everything went black. Then she woke up and found herself in her mother's cave with her friends. She took a walk around the graveyard for a ten minutes then stopped right in front of her mother's grave.

She slowly stepped over the the grave and stared at it. She felt numb with a mixture of anger, guilt, and questions but not sadness.

"Why did you leave me mother" she said "was it my fault"

Tears begin to form in her eyes and she blinked letting them stroll down her cheek then to the ground. She should have gone with her but no she wanted to sleep more. It she wasn't so selfish her mother would still be a live.

"It was my fault" she said closing her eyes while lowering her head for a moment of silence.

"It wasn't your fault" a cold voice said behind her.

Shenzi nearly jumped but turned around to see Scar approaching her.

"Oh, it's only you Scar" she said wiping her tears away

"I never thought you would be those types that cry" he said "but anyway are you ready for my next plan to kill Mufasa"

Shenzi growled "My mom just died and not in a peaceful way but in a brutal attack and all you can think about is your damn play to kill your damn brother"

"That's good your angry and your should be since I know who killed your mother" he said

Shenzi's eyes widen "but I guess you want to be alone so I'll be off" he said walking away.

"Hey wait a minute" she said jumping in front of him.

"After what me and my friends went through to help you with your plan, you can at least tell me who kill my mother"

"He knows"

They turned around to see Banzai and half-asleep Ed looking at them with a confused face.

"Yes, I do know, why do you think I came down here" Scar said

"Who did it! Tell me!" Shenzi shouted

"Shenzi calm down, you don't want to wake up the whole clan" Banzai said

"Don't tell me to calm down Banzai, I'm pissed off" She shouted

"Save your angry my friend, you'll need it for your next mission, especially when it was Mufasa who killed your mother"

"He killed my mother" Shenzi said

"How would you know anyway" Banzai asked

"And why would he do that" Shenzi asked

"I'm sure you know the penalty of entering the Pride Rock, right"

"Yeah, if you get caught, they..kill...you" Shenzi couldn't finish her words

"My brother is an early bird like your mother, he return about home with blood on his paws saying how he caught two hyenas drinking out of his water hole" Scar lied

Shenzi lower her head, something telling her that he was lying but why would Scar lie to her after what she done for him.

"Now that I got your attention, I want you to listen carefully since this plan takes perfect timing"

Banzai and Ed looked at Shenzi, with tears in her eyes again, she nodded

Unaware to the trio and Scar behind a boken down skull, Secret heard the whole thing including the plan. She bit her lips and ran off to the cave she shared with her friends.

Since Gossip was still recovering from her wound on her back, Secret took over her job.

(_I never thought her job was so dangerous_) she thought

She made it back to the cave to see Info wide awake and Gossip this in pain.

"How your back, Gossip" Secret said putting on a sweet smiled.

Gossip gave her a look "it still hurts but that not the point what did you find out"

"Well one thing, I hate your job and another thing, Scar is making Shenzi and her friends to start a stampede today at noon to kill both the King and his son" she said "and he told them that Mufasa was the one who killed Shentana"

"What, Scar told her that" Info said

"Yes, and this is happening at noon that just a few hours away"

"From the tone in your voice, you sound like you want us to do something about this" Gossip said

"We already let Shentana die, why should we sit here and let a innocent cub die as well"

"Because if we told the truth then we'll be just like Shentana after that Alzon guy find us" Info said

"I know but this is wrong" Secret said

"Secret, we have no choice this is between life and death here" Info said "and for the sake of our lives we have to keep this a secret that no one should ever find out"

Secret sigh and nodded (_it going to be another bad day_) she thought...


	16. The Stampede

**Chapter Sixteen: The Stampede**

Banzai's eyes widen when he spotted all those wildebeests eating grass not knowing or caring that they were there. He wanted to smiled because he hasn't eaten much all week but he couldn't. He looked over at Shenzi, she was in deep thought, looking at the sky and letting the wind blow through her hair.

(_Lost in deep thought again_) he thought

He and Ed twitch when they heard a scratching kind a noise. They looked down to see Shenzi grinding her nails in to the rock leaving deep marks in it.

Ed elbow Banzai with a face expression to tell her something.

(_Ok Banzai, just stay calm, take a deep breath and say something to her_) his brain said

(_What can I tell her, her mother died just yesterday_) he thought

(_Well, I don't know you're her friend, tell her that, or give her a hug, a nuzzle, just say something_) his brain shouted (_look at her, she looks calm on the outside but she probably screaming in the inside_)

Banzai clear his throat and was about to say something till his stomach let out a big growled.

"Shut up" She said

"I can't help it, I'm so hungry. I got to have a wildebeest" he said

(_Oh that a good thing to say to her, good job Banzai, echo_) his brain said sarcastically

Ed rolled his eyes, he could have said something better then that. He sigh as they continue to argue.

* * *

"Wow, its really steep isn't it" Secret said

The three females looked down at the gorge as they found a spot to watch the show.

"Yeah, but is our job to tell the clan what happen in great detail" Gossip said "we'll trade what we saw for food"

"Which I won't mind since we happen eaten nothing in a days" Secret sigh for her empty belly

"Now are you sure this is where the stampede is going to take place" Info said

"Yes I'm sure but where is the cub" Secret said

Gossip hiss in pain as she sat down "I see him, he over there where that little tree is"

"All I see is a little orange dot" Info said

"That him, stupid" Gossip said then hiss in pain again

"Gossip, you didn't have to come with us you know" Info said

"And miss all the action and beside I want to see is this worth my back being tore up" she said

Info sigh and lean over to Secret "just agree with her, she is still in a bad mood"

"I heard that and you would be too if a lion dug his claws in your back because you knew too much"

"It hardly looks that bad then before" Secret said smiling

"Does this look well to you" Gossip turned around to show her back. The four dark red scars were dry and clean but it was surrounded by black and purple bruises.

"Ew" Info and Secret whispered

They gasped when they heard a small puny roar coming form a young lion. The roar echo throughout the gorge "so it begins" Info said

* * *

The females weren't the only one who heard it, "come on guys, lets start a stampede" Shenzi said

"Can we at least eat one" Banzai asked

"Whatever just stop whining and run" Shenzi said taking off.

The wildebeest became award of the hyenas presence and started to run.

"Ed take the right" Shenzi shouted "Banzai the left and I'll take the middle"

They nodded and ran right in to the stampede, teasing the wildebeest by trying to bite them or scare them.

"There they go" Banzai shouted as he and his friends watch the wildebeest fall or more like running off the cliff. The trio stopped at the edge of the cliff and couldn't help but smile.

"Well that was easy" Shenzi said catching her breath

"One question though" Banzai asked

"What?"

"How are we going to get down there"

Shenzi looked down at the gorge. It was very steep and thanks to the stampede it was now covered up in thick dust. "Well lets start climbing down"

"Are you nuts!" Banzai shouted "look how steep it is"

Ignoring him, Shenzi and Ed started hoping to rock to rock to get to the bottom "at least Ed is showing some effort"

Banzai swallow a huge lump in his throat then followed her.

* * *

Secret had to hold on to a rock because the whole area started to shake "I think I'm going to be sick" she said

"Shut up, I lost track of the cub" Gossip said as she so far off the edge, Info had to grab her tail to make sure she doesn't fall.

"What about your back!" Info said

"I'm fine but the cub is on the move" she said

Info yack Gossip away from the edge and waited till the earthquake to subside "come on, I don't want to miss this"

"Wait, get down quick" Secret shouted shoving her friends to the floor.

Through the grass they spotted the blue little bird followed by Mufasa and Scar, then just like that they leap down in to the gorge.

"Well isn't it like Scar to play "I'm the good person" role" Info said

"Forget him, I want to see the stomping" Gossip said

"But if they see us, we'll be done for" Secret said as they started walking a bit further

Info spotted something "I think the king has more things to worry about" she said pointing to a small burnt up tree with the cub on it.

"Well lets hide behind something and watch the show" Gossip said with a smiled

"You are so cold hearted" Secret said

"No, I'm more hungry" she said slowly trying to sit down again

"Keep this up and your going to reopen your wounds and I won't help you, it took me forever to get the blood stains out of my fur" Info complained

"Quit yakking, the King just jumped right in to the stampede" Gossip said

* * *

Shenzi coughed due to the thick dust, it was also burning her eyes.

"Guys, guys, where are you" she shouted

"I'm right here I just don't know where" Banzai said then started coughing as well

"Ed! Laugh if your close by" Shenzi said

She listened then heard her friend laughing and form the sounds, he seem to be bumping in to things.

"Ok, I can't see any of you" she said

"Why don't wait till the dust settles" Banzai said

"We have no time for that Banzai, Scar is expecting us to kill the little cub" she said

Shenzi had to close her tight, the dust was really burning her eyes and she can felt them getting watery. Suddenly she felt someone bumping in to her.

"Sorry" Banzai said

"Can you see anything" she said

"A little I can barley see the path, all we have to do is go straight" he said

"Ed!" Shenzi called out opening one of her eyes "can you see us"

Ed laughed and slowly walked over to them. "Ok, lets get going"

After just a few minutes of walking they flinched when they heard Samba screaming the word "No" then it echo till it faded in the background

"What was that" Banzai asked

"The sound of death" Shenzi said

"Shit" Banzai said in shocked

"Come on, I'm sure Mufasa had died by now" She said

* * *

Secret went pale form what she saw "oh that was horrible" she said "he just literally push the King in to the stampede"

"Well duh, that's the whole point to committing murder" Info said

They sat there watching the cub running around shouting for help. His voice echo throughout the area.

"That poor cub" Sercet said

"And it just going to get worst for him" she said as she Scar coming out of the dust and walking over to Simba.

"Where's Shenzi, Banzai and Ed, aren't they the one who were going to kill the cub" Info said

"Quiet it, I'm trying to hear what Scar is telling the cub" Gossip said

"How can you hear them when their down there and we're up here on the cliff of the gorge" Info said

"I can read lips" Gossip said

"You can not and you know it"

"Beside there just dots down there, how can you read their lips" Secret said

"Oh look, here comes Shenzi and her morons friends" Gossip said totally ignoring them.

Info sigh angrily and Secret saw that faced expression on Info's face that said "I'm going to push her off that cliff".

"Leave her alone, she injured remembered" Secret whispered

Shenzi looked at the dead body of Mufasa, she couldn't help but smiled and waited till Scar gave them the word. Scar just sat there looking at the path where his nephew ran off, believing the lie he told him.

"Kill him" he said in a cold, emotionless voice.

The trio chase after the cub not knowing "The Stalkers" were hot on their trail.

"Make sure you don't lose them Info" Gossip shouted

Info was the fastest of the group so she ran a head at the edge of the cliff watching the cub running to escape from Shenzi and her friends. Secret was behind her and Gossip was struggling to keep up, tearing up from the pain of her back wound.

"I'm not and beside they went behind some rocks" Info shouted.

They stopped at the edge and looked down. There was a pile made out of huge rocks that can lead them deeper in to the gorge.

"I can hear them" Secret said

Gossip, who finally caught up, said "then what are we waiting for, I want to see if they kill the cub or not"

"Well at least let me go first, just to make sure its safe" Info said as she started walking down the rocks. Secret followed but stay closed to Gossip, in case she fell or has to stop to rest. Info nearly slipped twice before catching the view of the cub leaping over a rock and tumbling down a small hill.

"I see them" she said them felt her friends grabbing on to her fur so they won't slip to see what's happening. They watched from high above and out of sight form the trio.

"And their they go as well" Gossip said watching Shenzi, Banzai and Ed running the hill not even caring where it was going to lead them.

"I can't see, what's going on" Secret said

"The cub just fell in a pile of thorns" Info said

"And Banzai is trying to stop himself from falling in as well" Gossip said

Banzai held his breath and closed his eyes as he skidded towards the edge of the rock, trying to stop himself from falling in to the thorns. He manage to stop himself and sigh in relief that he didn't fall.

"He better move" Info said "before Shenzi and Ed-"

She didn't have time to finish her sentence when Shenzi and Ed bumped in to Banzai and watch him flying in to the piles of thorns. Banzai jumped out, screaming, covered in thorns.

"Too late" Gossip said before she and everyone who saw that burst out laughing...


	17. The New Star

**Chapter Seventeen: The New Star**

It didn't take long for the "The Stalkers" to spread aboutthe stampede in detail to the clan. The hyenas, who were listening to their stories, found it odd why the females couldn't stop laughing til they told them about Banzai's nasty little fall.

Nuacka opened her one and only good eye and stared out our cave. She was still badly injured and couldn't move an inch without hissing in pain. She overheard three hyenas talking to Info about what happen.

"And then Scar just stared at him, straight in to the King's face and said something to him." Info said

"What did he say" a male hyena asked

"I don't know because of the stampede I couldn't hear,but then he push him off the cliff and watch him get trampled by those wildebeest" she said

The three hyenas just stood there and said "whoa"

"And man that wasn't even the funny part" Info said as she tried to hold back her laugher "afterwards Shenzi, Banzai and Ed ran after the cub and the cub fell off a cliff and right in to a pile of thorns. Then Banzai couldn't stop himself from falling in"

"You mean he" a female asked with a smiled

"He fell right in to itand came out screaming covered head to tail in thorns"

They all bust out laughing.

"Now do me and Gossip a favor and spread this around" Info said

"I thought Gossip do that kind a stuff" the other female asked

"She does but due to a back injury she can't walk that much" she said

They nodded and ran off "and tell them that we are allowed to go back in to the pride lands tonight when Scar becomes king" Info shouted

She smiled and was about to leave when she made eye contact with the half-dead hyena in the cave. Nuacka gave Info a cold deadly stare causing Info to go pale. The face expression on that hyena's face was telling her "if you talk, I will kill you"

Info back away a few steps then ran off, Nuacka went back to sleep.

* * *

"So form I see the plan went well, am I right" Scar said

Shenzi and Ed continue to looked at Banzai, who still had a few thorns stuck here and there on his body.

''Speak for your self" Banzai growled

Scar raised an eyebrow "I don't even want to know what happen to you" he said "but I'm sure the little hairball was killed"

"Oh he was, he fell off some cliff and stopped moving" Shenzi lied

"Good, now then if you excuse me, I have to go and tell the pride that my poor brother had died" he said pretending to cry as he walked away.

"That guy and his friends have serious problems" Shenzi said

"Can we please go back to the skull so I can pick out the last bit of these thorns" Banzai shouted "they hurt...a lot!"

"Yeah, yeah we heard you before...cactus butt" Shenzi said and Ed burst out laughing.

"Shut...ow..up...its not..ow..funny" Banzai said as he tried to walk "do you know what will happen it the other hyenas find out about this"

"They won't but they will get suspicious why your walking so funny and saying ow between every word" Shenzi said

"You try walking with thorns jammed in to your flesh" he said

Shenzi rolled her eyes as they continue walking over to the skull.

* * *

The day turned in to a cold night. Ed sat out side of the skull as a few hyenas snuck out of the pride lands, he hold back his laugher because Banzai was shouting from the pain of those thorns.

"Ow...Ow...OW! Take it easy will ya" He shouted

"It won't hurt that much it you hold still" Shenzi said

Banzai got most of the thorns out but there were some that were hard to reach. Shenzi was carefully pulling them out.

"You should be happy, their not going to leave a mark" she said then pull out another one.

"Ow, shit!" Banzai cursed

"But for Ed, he going to have a few scratches on his nose" she said calmly

"Ow, well he was there staring at me and the whole cactus butt didn't help" he said

Shenzi snickered then pulled out another thorn.

"Ow!" he shouted

"There last one" she said

"Thank god, am I bleeding" he asked

"No, but there are a few little red dots"she said

They walked out of the skull and sat down next to Ed.

"Hey cactus butt" one hyena said as he ran past the trio and out of the pride.

"What! What did he call me" Banzai said

"Hey Shenzi, Hey Ed, hey cactus butt" a female said then she and her friends giggled as they ran out of the graveyard.

"Shenzi! Did you tell them what happen" he shouted

"No stupid, I was too busy picking thorns out of your back" she said

"Ed did you!" he asked

Ed gave him a look that said "stupid-I-can't-talk-remember"

"Hey Cactus Butt" Zacuru said then smacked him on the back "it about time you did something right, I mean how hard was it to kill a little cub"

Banzai begin to tear up since his back was still hurting from the thorns. "Stop calling me that" he said

"I can't help it, after that little fall of yours, it's a good nickname to rub in your face" he said then over to Shenzi.

"And I hope nothing bad happen to you, my little wife-to-be" he said

"Stupid question here but how did you know about the fall" Shenzi asked

"Hi Shenzi" Info said and Secret smiled and waved.

"I should've guess, where the other little stalker" Shenzi asked

"Gossip went to sleep, she had a back injury" Secret said

"Please don't tell us that you followed us to the gorge" Banzai asked

"Well, how else are we going to get the information" Info said "and trust me, we saw EVERYTHING"

"EVERYTHING" Secret said "both sick, disturbing and funny"

Banzai just wanted to buried his head under ground to escape this humiliation.

"Are you three here just to make fun of Banzai or what" Shenzi said

"Calm down, we're just going to see that lion Scar getting crowned as the new king then help ourselves to the food" Zacuru said

"And it funny because you think Ed would be the one falling in" Info said

"He doesn't exactly have the biggest IQ here" Zacuru said

"Will you guys beat it before I get mad" Shenzi said

"Fine, lets go Secret" Info said leaving

"Shenzi, if your not busy later, maybe you want to go for a walk later to talk" Zacuru asked

"I can walk by myself thank you"

he sigh "well, I'll catch us some food, I know you'll hungry" he winked then started to leave.

When he left Shenzi growled "god, I hate him" Then noticed Banzai and Ed staring at the ground.

"My friends didn't mean what they said, you know how they are" Secret said

"For a nice hyena, why do you hang out with females like Info and Gossip" Shenzi asked

"Well the same reason you three are always together" she said

The trio looked at her with a confused face.

"They're all I got since my parents died from starvation" she finished

"Secret will you hurry up" Info shouted from the borders

"I'm coming" she said then looked at Ed. "I don't think your dumb"

Ed felt like he went numb as she smiled and ran off and out of the borders.

"You guys alright" Shenzi asked

Ed nodded and smiled but Banzai still frowned "great now everybody knows what happen, I swear those females are just doing this to annoy me"

"Oh Banzai, you know they do this to everybody, to them its their job no matter how many hyenas hate them"

Banzai growled "and doesn't help when one of us is love sick over one of them" he pointed to Ed who seem to be lost in his own world right now..

"Leave him alone, you can't who you like and I'm okay with it since its Secret" she said then smiled "now lets gets some food before the others do"

"Are you ok" Banzai asked

"Of coruse I'm am, why wouldn't I be" she said

"Well, you seen real withdrawn this morning" he said and Ed nodded

"I'm fine now come on, I haven't had a zebra in ages" she said

Banzai and Ed looked at each other with a worried face but followed her as she walked out of graveyard.

* * *

"Remember our deal Zacuru, we spy on your little wife-to-be now it time for you get us some food" Info said

"I want to wildebeest please" Secret said

"You guys were up there at the gorge, why didn't you get one there" he asked

"We were too busy spying" Info said

"And dealing with Gossip's stubbornness, we told her not to come because of her back but no and now she reopened her wounds again" Secret said

"How did she hurt her back anyway" Zacuru asked

The two females went pale "that's none of your business" Info said

Zacuru raised on eyebrow "you guys don't look so well, you seen very pale"

"No we're not, we're just tired, that's all" Secret said nervously

"From the way it looks, its like your hiding something that not even Gossip would spread to the others"

"Will you just get us some food or we'll tell Shenzi what you hired us for" Info said

"I don't know why you called yourself Info, you should've of called yourself Snitch" Zacuru said as he walked off to where the hunting was at. "What are your real names anyway"

"The only ones who knows are us and our mothers" Secret said

"And our mothers died without telling a soul" Info said

"Whatever, just keep doing your job, and I'll get all the food you want"

* * *

Hours past as the hyenas killed every animal in sight to feed on.

Ed licked his lips, even he didn't know he can all that food. He sigh in happiness and laid down for a minute.

"Wow Ed, I didn't know you can eat a whole gazelle by yourself" Banzai said

Ed just burped and smiled "well I guess that what happen when you don't eat in days" Banzai said

Banzai turned his head to Shenzi slowly eating her zebra she caught but doesn't seem to be enjoying it.

"How's your meal Shenzi" he asked

"It good but I don't feel that hungry" she said "I think going to take a walk"

Banzai was suprised from what she said "do you want us to come"

"I don't care" she said as she started to walk away.

Banzai sigh, he decided to leave her alone for a few minutes before following her.

* * *

Shenzi walked as far away from the clan as possible, she had a lot on her mind that food was the last thing she was thinking about. She walked through the tall grass, taking a deep breath of the fresh cool air. She suddenly heard the sounds of weeping. She peaked through the tall grass and spotted a small cub.

It was the female cub that hang around with Simba all the time. She was sitting a rock that hang above a small water hole. She was crying, watching the tear drop in to the water.

"Simba...why did you leave me" she cried "I have no one now"

Shenzi couldn't stand it and took off with out the cub noticing her. She found herself at her favorite hill top that she and her friends would go to watch the stars. She sat down on top of the hill and looked up at the stars and found her father's star.

"Father I hope you can forgive me for all I done for the past week." she said "tell mom that I'm sorry for letting her die, I know it was all my fault"

Tears were forming in her eyes "I'm sorry but I did let the cub go" she said

She closed her eyes letting the tears run down her cheek.

"It wasn't your fault" she heard someone behind her. She turned around to see Banzai walking over and sitting down next to her.

"Why would you say it was your fault that your mother died" he asked

"Because if I would've gone with her she would still be alive" she said "the last thing she told me that she loved me"

"But look on the bright side, at least you avenge her death since it was Mufasa that killed her" Banzai said trying to cheer her up but it didn't work

"Something telling me got the wrong guy" she said

"Huh"

"And that not the only thing, I feel like there are things being hidden from me"

"What makes you say that" he asked

"I don't know, its just a feeling I'm been getting all day like something bad is going to happen soon" she said "a feeling that you or Ed might leave me"

"Don't think that way, you know Ed and I won't leave you, we been through a lot in our lives and we stuck by each other through it all" He said "it like what you told me and Ed when we were pups"

Shenzi chuckled "we're sticking together"

"Weather we like it or not" Banzai finished

Shenzi leaned her head against his for comfort "you know I'll always be there for you" Banzai said

Shenzi smiled but deep down she still felt scare about what was coming up next in her life. The two friends stayed silent as they looked up at the stars. Then Shenzi noticed something different in the sky.

There was a new star that was next to her father's star, it was bright and twinkling, and she knew that was her mother's star watching down at her...

* * *

To Be Continue...

Stay tune for part Three and Thank you for reading and reviving. I'll be back soon..


End file.
